Die Blätter fallen
by Maru Glendive Diamond
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seseorang dilahirkan kembali ke dunia ini namun harus kembali ke masa 300 tahun yang lalu untuk sebuah misi? "...aku masih ingat kemarahan pada wajah hunter itu saat ia tahu kau meninggal. Ichigo...maaf..." "...jika aku diberi kesempatan, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya". GRIMMICHI. VAMPIC. Time travel, pedo, etc
1. Chapter 1

Die Blätter fallen

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Pair: Grimmjow x Ichigo

Genre: Romance & drama

Rate: T

Warning :OOC, yaoi, Pedo, vampic, travel time, paradox time (just a little), typo(s), etc

.

.

Don't like? Please go away, like? Come to read and come back again. Don't forget to give your review in this fanfic if you wanna to read more.

Your review influenced to my mood.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

'Kriet'

Derit pintu terdengar saat seseorang berpakaian serba putih membukanya perlahan. Wajahnya menampakkan senyum ramah ketika seorang wanita yang berada di ruangan tersebut memandangnya lesu.

"Selamat siang nyonya, saya akan mengecek keadaan Ichigo hari ini."

Tanpa suara, hanya berupa anggukan pelan, wanita yang bernama Masaki Kurosaki berdiri dan menyingkir sembari mengamati suster yang tengah memeriksa keadaan anaknya yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang.

"Sudah satu tahun...Ichigo belum juga membuka mata, ia bahkan melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya yang jatuh hari ini." Ujar Masaki dengan nada sedih.

Suster yang mendengarkan hal tersebut tersenyum miris dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap wanita cantik berambut orange di belakangnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah murung wanita tersebut dan mata kecoklatannya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Ichigo adalah anak yang kuat. Anda harus tetap percaya padanya. Cepat atau lambat putra anda akan sadar kembali. Anda hanya perlu lebih bersabar, nyonya." Ujar suster berwajah oriental tersebut dengan suara kalem.

"Aku telah mencobanya, hanya saja...sampai kapan?" Masaki menatap wajah suster di depannya dengan pandangan putus asa.

"Di sini, banyak sekali yang mengalami kejadian semacam ini. Bahkan mereka yang koma bertahun-tahun lebih lama dari Ichigo. Tapi, suatu ketika keajaiban datang pada mereka hingga mereka kembali sehat. Percayalah Nyonya, keajaiban datang untuk orang-orang yang teguh dan yakin." Ujar suster tersebut sembari memegang tangan ibu Ichigo.

"Terimakasih suster, maaf selalu merepotkanmu." Ujar Masaki dengan suara bergetar.

"Ini memang tugas saya, kalau begitu saya permisi." Sang Suster melangkah pergi sebelumnya ia mencatat hasil pemeriksaannya pada kertas di papan dada yang ia bawa lalu keluar dan menutup pintu perlahan. Meninggalkan Kurosaki yang masih diam memandang buah hatinya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Waktu berjalan melambat di sekitar Masaki yang duduk diam sambil mengamati wajah buah hatinya tersebut. Tangannya sesekali mengusap dahi bocah kecil berumur 8 tahun yang sedang koma. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke satu tahun yang lalu saat dirinya dan Ichigo ingin pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan Shibuya untuk membeli persediaan bahan makanan serta sepasang sepatu baru untuk Ichigo yang akan berulang tahun hari itu. Mereka melangkah meninggalkan rumah dan memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa kendaraan pribadi. Namun saat ia mereka berjalan di trotoar ada sebuah mobil yang tiba-tiba melaju kencang tak terkendali menuju ke arah mereka. Namun sayang saat ingin menghindar mereka sudah tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Ajaibnya, Masaki Kurosaki hanya mengalami luka-luka dan patah tulang kaki sedangkan Ichigo yang masih berumur 7 tahun terpental sejauh 3 meter dengan genangan darah di bawah tubuhnya.

Seperti halnya mimpi buruk yang terus terulang, kejadian itu berputar-putar dalam benaknya, terus dan terus hingga ia merasakan perasaan bersalah hampir menghancurkan jiwannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri sembari mencemooh bahwa dirinya telah gagal menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak semata wayangnya. Kurosaki pernah mogok makan selama 2 hari dan ia berdalih anaknya belum sadar, ia hanya ingin makan bersama saat anaknya sadar nanti. Isshin Kurosaki, suaminya, hampir dibuat gila karena acara mogok makan yang ia lakukan tersebut.

" Mama, pulanglah aku akan menjaga Ichigo malam ini." Suara dalam seorang laki-laki di belakangnya sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari wajah Ichigo. Matanya nampak kosong dan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Mama..." panggil Laki-laki bernama Isshin kurosaki tersebut.

"Seharusnya, hari ini kita bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan suka cita di rumah, atau di restoran sukiyaki favoritnya. Dengan sebuah cake dan lilin-lilin yang bersinar terang, dengan tumpukan kado yang mungkin akan membuatnya kelelahan sebelum semuannya dapat ia buka. Seharusnya hari ini kita bisa melihat wajah gembiranya dan suara tawanya. Seharusnya..." lelehan air mata turun membasahi pipi putih milik Masaki saat ia membayangkan hal-hal yang seharusnya terjadi hari ini andai musibah itu tak terjadi.

"Hentikan, Ichigo bukanlah anak semacam itu. Bukankah ia tak pernah meminta apapun di hari ulang tahunnya? Ia bukan anak manja yang mengharapkan kado dan kue. Sekarang Ichigo kita sedang berjuang melawan sakitnya dan kita sebagai orang tua seharusnya menyemangatinya bukannya bertindak seolah-olah tidak ada lagi harapan." Isshin berujar dengan nada tegas. Wajahnya sedikit mengeras. Ia remas bahu istrinya kemudian ia menepuk puncak kepala Masaki dan membawanya dalam dekapan.

"Tenanglah, jika kau seperti ini. Bagaimana kita dapat memberikan _spirit_ bagi Ichigo? Sekarang pulanglah. Pikirkan juga kesehatanmu. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu."

"...tidak, kau harus tetap disini menjaga Ichigo, aku tak ingin saat ia sadar tidak ada siapapun di sampingnya. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Masaki memandang wajah suaminya dan tanpa meminta persetujuan ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu mencium dahi Ichigo sembali membisikkan sesuatu ke telingannya.

.

.

.

oOo Maru Diamond oOo

.

.

.

2 minggu kemudian.

Akhir minggu yang berjalan secepat siput. Tidak banyak perubahan dari kondisi Ichigo, tidak bertambah buruk dan tidak juga bertambah baik. Semua sama saja seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Hari ini hari libur nasional ketika nyonya Masaki tetap menjaga anaknya, duduk tepat di samping ranjang dengan wajah yang hampir begitu-begitu saja. Beberapa menit kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Menyibak tirainya dan membukanya untuk membiarkan angin segar yang meniupkan aroma musim semi masuk mengisi kamar pasien tersebut.

"Nah, dengan begini kau bisa ikut merasakan datangnya musim semi yang indah." Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya apalagi ketika ia melihat gulungan angin memainkan rambut orange Ichigo yang membuatnya terlihat menari-nari dengan lembut.

Kurosaki Masaki ingin berjalan menuju tempat Ichigo yang berbaring saat sebuah suara pintu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Masuklah!"

"Ah, _sumimasen_ nyonya." Ujar beberapa anak kecil bersamaan.

Masaki tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya ketika pintu yang perlahan terbuka itu menampilkan beberapa sosok mungil. Ia tahu persis siapa mereka. Teman-teman Ichigo. Orohime Inoue, Ishida Uryu, Yasatora Sado, Arisawa Tatsuki, dan ah satu lagi Asano Keigo. Mereka semua adalah teman dekat Ichigo.

"Ah, kalian. Ingin mengunjungi Ichigo?" tanya Masaki dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya. Beberapa dari mereka tersipu, ibu Ichigo adalah wanita yang cantik pikir mereka.

"Mmmh." Anggukan kecil dari salah seorang anak berambut orange panjang. "Kami ingin menjenguk Kurosaki-kun." Inoue berjalan ke arah ranjang Ichigo dan kembali berkata "Selamat pagi Kurosaki-kun. Aku dan yang lain datang menjengukmu kembali."

Teman-teman Ichigo yang lain mengikuti langkah Inoue dan mendekati ranjang Ichigo.

"Kau tahu Ichi, lusa kemarin Arisawa mengikuti pertandingan karate antar distrik dan aku yakin kau pasti bisa menebak kelanjutan ceritaku...si Arisawa memenangkannya. Andai kau lihat wajahnya yang bahagia. Aku baru tahu jika dia sedikit cantik...hahaha." ujar Keigo dengan tawa renyah dan langsung mendapatkan hantaman dikepalanya, ia berteriak dan meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit Tatsuki, kau anak perempuan atau monster?" Keigo memegang kepalanya yang mulai membengkak.

"Diam kau Keigo, teriakanmu membuat Ichigo terganggu bodoh."

"Jangan pukul aku mangkanya, aku hanya memujimu saja. Jika kau tidak mau dibilang cantik oleh seorang laki-laki nanti tidak akan ada yang mau menikahimu di masa depan...kecuali Chad." Lirik Keigo pada Chad yang hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan 'kalian ngomong apaan sih? Gue menetehe.'

Tanpa menunggu lama Tatsuki kembali memukul kepala Keigo dengan kekuatan penuh. Lalu tak lama kemudian mereka berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Masaki melihatnya dengan tawa canggung sedangkan Inoue kesulitan mendamaikan mereka. Si sisi lain Chad yang namanya masih dibawa-bawa dalam ejekan Keigo mengenai tema 'pernikahan masa depan Arisawa Tatsuki' hanya mengendikan bahu. Sedangkan teman mereka yang bernama Ishida Uryu 9 kali menggumamkan kata 'Idiot' untuk teman-temannya tersebut.

Sebenarnya bagi Kurosaki Masaki, kunjungan teman-teman Ichigo membuat hatinya senang walau setiap kali kunjungan selalu ada saja insiden kecil-kecilan semacam itu. Ia tak pernah merasa keberatan sama sekali, justru ia berharap Ichigo dapat mendengarkan obrolan teman-temannya. Ia tahu dulu sebelum insiden kecelakaannya dulu. Ichigo juga sering terlibat pertengkaran konyol semacam ini dengan teman-temannya, namun bukankah hal itu wajar adanya?

'Ichigo, kau bisa mendengarnya? Teman-temanmu disini, mereka semua menanti kepulanganmu. Cepatlah sadar nak, cepatlah sadar.' Kata Masaki dalam hatinya.

_Well_, usai kunjungan singkat yang berlangsung 'damai' berakhir, teman-teman Ichigo berpamitan saat mereka melihat jam mulai beranjak siang. Masaki mengantarkan mereka sampai depan pintu kamar anaknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas kunjungan yang mereka lakukan.

.

.

Malam hari pukul 20.00 waktu setempat.

Masaki Kurosaki baru saja mengecek uang dalam dompetnya, ia bermaksud pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat sakit kepala dan sebotol vitamin yang dianjurkan dokter padanya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Sejenak Masaki dibuat mematung saat ia mendapati sosok seorang pria yang sangat tampan berpakaian serba putih khas pakaian seorang dokter. Tubuhnya semampai dengan bahu tegap yang lebar, rambutnya coklat kelam disisir kebelakang dan terlihat sedikit panjang sampai bahu, kulit porselinnya terlihat sedikit pucat, garis wajah yang tegas, wajahnya bisa mengingatkan kita pada masa kejayaan sistem pemerintahan aristokrasi dan yang paling menarik perhatian adalah sepasang iris seindah permata amber yang memandang kalem.

"A..anda siapa?" tanya Masaki tergagap.

Sosok itu tersenyum ramah memandang wajah bingung milik Masaki "Nyonya, saya adalah dokter pengganti yang bertugas menangani pasien yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo selama dokter Unohana tidak ada. Nama saya Sousuke Aizen."

"A..saya mengerti, dokter Unohana sempat mengatakan jika beliau akan pergi ke LA selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Maaf saya tidak tahu jika andalah pengganti beliau." Ujar Masaki sambil sedikit membunggukkan badan.

"Tidak masalah nyonya. Sekarang, ijinkan saya untuk melakukan check rutin pada putra anda." Ujar Sousuke ramah.

"Iya silahkan dokter."

Sousuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang tempat Ichigo berbaring selama satu tahun terakhir. Ia mulai memeriksa keadaan Ichigo namun tak berselang lama Masaki membuka suara "Maaf dokter, bisakah saya titip Ichigo sebentar saja. Saya ingin pergi ke apotek di depan untuk membeli sesuatu." Ujarnya dengan nada canggung.

"Ah, tentu Nyonya Kurosaki. Saya akan menjaga Ichigo untuk anda." Lagi-lagi Aizen menampakkan senyuman ramah miliknya.

"Terimakasih dokter...Ichigo, ibu akan segera kembali."

Sousuke Aizen masih bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki milik Masaki Kurosaki bahkan ketika wanita tersebut berbelok di ujung koridor. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi menampilkan ekspresi lembut kini berganti dengan wajah sendu yang demikian kentara. Ia memperhatikan ichigo yang sedang koma dalam diam, di dekatinya bocah tersebut lalu diusapnya helaian orange miliknya sembari berbisik. "Ichigo...aku tak percaya seseorang dapat berenkarnasi, tapi kau membuatku sadar secara nyata. Bukankah sudah 300 tahun sejak hari itu? Aku masih ingat kemarahan pada wajah Hunter itu saat ia tahu kau meninggal. Ichigo..maaf, tapi kau harus mengalami ini untuk membebaskan jiwa adikku. Kembalilah ke masa lalu, pergilah dan selamatkanlah adikku. Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan membawamu pulang jika ini semua sudah selesai." Lalu dikecupnya dahi bocah laki-laki tersebut.

Setelahnya Aizen mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya, semacam jimat berbentuk pentagon dengan bentuk rumit di tengahnya. "Kyouka suigetsu, aku memanggilmu."

Tiba-tiba sosok yang dipanggil muncul "Saya, my Lord." Ujar sosok tersebut sarat akan nada hormat.

"Mulai ritualnya sekarang, aku ingin kau kirim anak ini ke masa 300 tahun yang lalu."

"Baik Master."

Seketika sebuah cahaya hijau berpendar, semakin lama semakin pekat menyelimuti pandangan mata.

.

.

.

Kurosaki Masaki kembali dari apotek dengan membawa kantung kecil berisi obat setelah sekitar lima belas menit ia pergi. Ia membuka pintu dengan sedikit keras dan wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Ia takut ada apa-apa dengan Ichigo meskipun ia tahu benar ada seorang dokter di samping anaknya.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Ichigo?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit berharap.

"Tak apa, Jangan khawatir nyonya."

Masaki menghela nafas lega. Dipandanginya anak semata wayangnya dengan penuh kasih. Diusapnya kepala Ichigo lalu pandangannya beralih pada Sousuke Aizen yang terdiam melihat memandangan di depannya.

"Terima kasih dokter." Senyum Masaki lantas membuat hati Aizen sedikit mencelos.

"Tentu nyonya, saya permisi dulu."

Aizen keluar kamar segera setelah Masaki sekali lagi mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang kedua kali padanya. Sebelumnya ia sempat melirik Ichigo yang masih memejamkan mata.

Di luar pintu, Aizen diam sejenak. Meresapi tindakan yang baru saja ia ambil. Matanya melirik ke belakang dan ia menghela nafas.

Aizen pov.

Aku telah menunggu selama 300 tahun untuk hari ini, menunggu Ichigo berenkarnasi seperti yang telah diramalkan oleh Neliel dulu. Sekarang setelah semuanya, aku telah melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Ichigo akan kembali ke masa lalu dan menolong adikku.

Kyouka telah mengirimkan bocah itu bersama jiwanya kembali ke masa lalu. Dan membuat boneka tiruan untuk mengelabuhi orang-orang. Setelah ini, semua tergantung padamu Ichigo. Kau memang Ichigo yang sama, tapi aku yakin kau jauh lebih istimewa dari dirimu yang dulu.

Kuharap keputusanku benar, mulai sekarang masa lalu akan sedikit berubah.

Normal pov.

Suara langkah Sousuke menggema di koridor yang sepi. Pandangannya menatap tajam ke depan sedangkan wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi yang tak bisa di jelaskan..

.

.

.

-tbc-

Ini masih awal dari fanfic ini.

Btw salam kenal Maru Diamond desu, just call me Maru, ini fic pertama yang kutulis di fandom ini dan semoga kalian menyukainya.

Baca chapter depan karena ceritanya justru dimulai dari saja.

So, jangan lupa tinggalkan review untukku. Don't give me FLAME.

See ya in next chap ^^

Vielen dank für ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ihre Bewertung.

~Bis Bald ^^~


	2. Chapter 2

Die Blätter fallen

Diclaimer : Tite Kubo

Pair : GrimmIchi (masih ada pair lain yang aku simpan untuk chapter selanjutnya. Tapi aku hanya suka Ichigo yang jadi tokohnya)

Warning : OOC (maybe), AU, Shounen-ai, typo(s), vampic, pedo, time travel, paradoks time (just a little)

.

.

Don't like don't read.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Tahun 1739.

Sesuatu yang empuk, sesuatu yang dingin, sesuatu yang tebal dan putih. Sesuatu yang terasa mencair dan membasahi telapak tanganmu saat kau menyentuhnya. Salju. Lapisan salju yang tebal di tanah di pertengahan musim dingin yang beku. Di Eropa tengah dan tenggara, musim dingin terkadang ancaman kematian bagi penduduk sekitar yang lemah. Ancaman menakutkan yang dipastikan selalu datang setiap tahunnya. Sehari saja kau berbaring di atas tumpukan salju, kupastikan esoknya tubuhmu mati membeku.

"Nggh.." seseorang mengerang kecil, meremas sesuatu yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Terasa amat dingin di tangan dan saat ia menyentuh kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut, tangannya terasa basah.

"Pusing." Keluhnya pelan.

Perlahan matanya yang bulat terbuka dan kedua punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap matanya dalam untuk menghilangkan pandangan kabur di kedua iris cinnamonnya. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing saat ia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru mata angin lalu beberapa detik kemudian kedua bola matanya membulat.

"Dimana ini?" pekiknya dengan suara bergetar.

Kurosaki Ichigo bocah berambut orange dengan perawakan mungil dan berumur 8 tahun yang tiba-tiba terbangun di antara pohon-pohon tusam besar bewarna hitam -yang menjulang terlalu tinggi ke atas dengan dahan-dahan yang kokoh untuk dipanjat- dan sekelilingnya yang terlihat putih tertutup salju Ichigo kecil tampak kebingungan sekaligus ketakutan. Ia berdiri perlahan, masih terus memandang sekeliling seperti bocah linglung.

Kedua alisnya menaut, ia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang dapat ia ingat sebagai alasannya bisa berada disana. Tapi betapa pun kerasnya ia mencoba, pikirannya tak mempu mengingat apapun kecuali namanya sendiri. Ia menjadi ketakutan.

Langkah kecilnya berjalan tanpa arah, siapa kira jika ia hanya berjalan berputar-putar tanpa tujuan. Tak ada yang ia lihat selain salju dan jejeran pohon tusam dengan batang-batangnya yang besar lurus setinggi kurang lebih 60m. Ichigo berhenti sebentar, ia mulai merasa kelelahan. Wajahnya jelas masih terlihat binggung bercampur shock, ia menundukkan kepalanya, mengamati kaki telanjangnya -yang entah kapan baru ia sadari- tenggelam sedalam 5cm di bawah permukaan salju. Tubuhnya mulai mengigil hingga wajahnya nampak kemerahan seperti tanaman _Solanum lycopersicum_ terutama di pipi _cuby_ yang masih menampakkan lemak bayi.

Ichigo kecil melihat sekeliling, ia bisa melihat jejak kaki yang dapat ia tebak milik siapa. Sekarang baru ia tahu bahwa ia hanya berputar-putar saja.

"Ibu...aku ingin pulang." Gumamnya, hal yang wajar dikatakan oleh semua anak kecil saat mereka merasa ketakutan karena sesuatu atau hal lainnya walaupun toh ia menderita hilang ingatan.

Dalam diam Ichigo terisak. Ia hampir menangis saat cepat-cepat ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Membiarkan genangan air mata pada kedua bola matanya. Ia tak suka menangis, ia merasa benci jika air matanya menetes ke bumi. Entah karena apa ia berpikir begitu, ini bukan keharusan hanya saja hampir seperti kebiasaan.

Dari genangan air mata yang sedikit memburamkan pandangannya, Ichigo bisa melihat matahari yang terlihat bukan seperti matahari, kenapa? Karena menurut Ichigo, ia hanya melihat bayangan kuning yang mengambang di atas sana, di balik langit yang mendung dan terlihat sedih.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana? Disini dingin sekali." Ujar Ichigo entah pada siapa, kepalanya masih menengadah namun saat ia merasa air matanya tidak mungkin menetes ia memandang ke depan. Kemudian ia kembali menunduk.

Di bawah sana, di telapak kakinya yang tenggelam di salju yang terasa dingin. Ichigo bisa merasakan kulitnya mulai mati rasa. Ia merasa tidak boleh diam saja, kalau tetap seperti ini bukankah artinya ia pasrah?

Langkah kaki cepat yang terbilang lari itu terus saja menapaki jalanan dengan salju-salju yang akan menengelamkan kakinya hingga beberapa centimeter dan membuat langkahnya terasa amat berat dan melelahkan. Kali ini Kurosaki Ichigo tidak berbelok-belok ia menempuh rute lurus , terus lurus. Hingga pada sebuah tempat dimana ia merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi, Ichigo berhenti dan bernafas seperti ikan koi di daratan. Wajahnya yang memerah lebih karena kedinginan serta bibir mungilnya yang memucat dan bergetar sudah cukup menjelaskan keadaannya yang payah.

Ichigo masih meraup udara dingin dengan rakus saat ia mendengar sesuatu dari sisi kanan tubuhnya. Saat ia menolehkan pandangannya, matanya membulat. Sebuah kereta kuda melaju dengan kecepatan penuh ke arahnya.

Dari balik kemudi, si Kusir berteriak. "Awas nak!" teriakkan yang cukup keras.

Sayangnya! Ichigo tak punya refleks menghindar secepat kilat jika ia mau selamat. Seharusnya saat seperti ini ia akan memejamkan mata seperti kebanyakan orang-orang yang sedang pasrah. Tapi ia tidak bisa, bagaimana pun ia mencobanya. Matanya masih melebar dengan bibir yang mengatup rapat.

Dari pandangannya yang -nyaris- tak memiliki harapan menggelap untuk kematian. Ichigo merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dengan kuat dan terasa sedikit melayang. Sekarang ia tahu rasanya menjadi daun gugur dan beterbangan di antara gulungan angin kecil yang mengajaknya bercanda. Sempat ia dengar suara ringkikan keras dari arah lain.

Sangat cepat dan sensai aneh terasa mengelitik perutnya saat sebuah suara tertangkap oleh pendengarannya "Kau tak apa?"

Ichigo mematung, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Terakhir kali ia sudah merasa hampir mati saat kereta kuda melaju cepat di depannya yang menyisakan jarak tak lebih dari 3 meter. Ichigo menunduk, kejadian barusan begitu ajaib di kepalanya. Lalu karenanya ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tak apa?" suara itu lagi, dengan kalimat yang sama namun melantun dengan nada khawatir yang lebih.

Ichigo menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat seseorang memandangnya dengan sepasang iris amber dari jarak cukup dekat. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bicara.

"Brother, kurasa ia masih shock." Teriak seseorang dari balik punggung pria tersebut dengan nada nyaring.

Tanpa menoleh, sang pria yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum. Perlahan ia berdiri dan terlihat menjulang di hadapan Ichigo.

Pria itu menatapnya sejenak, lebih dari penampilannya "Kau mau ikut?" tanyannya kemudian.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

Ia berjalan dengan tangan yang digandengan oleh pria di depannya menuju kereta kuda dengan dua orang laki-laki yang berdiri di sana. Salah satu di antara mereka bersandar di depan pintu masuk sedangkan yang lain yang Ichigo yakini seorang kusir tengah menenangkan kudanya dengan cara mengelus-elusnya.

"Refleks yang bagus brother." Puji pemuda yang bersandar di pintu kereta. Wajahnya yang tirus memandang lurus ke arah Ichigo lalu tersenyum.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kereta, Ichigo dapat merasakan rasa hangat dan aroma vanilla di dalam kereta kuda yang ia tumpangi. Tangannya kecilnya menyentuh permukaan tempat duduk dari kain beludru bewarna coklat kehitaman. kaki-kakinya yang kecil tak sampai pada permukaan lantai kereta, ia melihat kakinya seperti melayang di udara. Telapak kakinya yang terasa mati rasa hampir ia lupakan saat seseorang menyentuh dengan sebuah telapak tangan besar.

"Kakimu membeku, apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku apa kau tidak terluka?" tanya pria yang sama.

Ichigo menggeleng. Ia menatap pria beriris amber yang menatapnya kalem. Rambut coklat yang disisir ke belakang terlihat lebih dari cocok dengan garis wajahnya yang menunjukkan ketampanan. Sangat tampan, dan semua orang akan mengatakan hal yang kurang lebih sama saat bertemu pria dihadapannya tersebut.

"Apa kau bisu?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut putih di sebelah pria tersebut dengan senyuman lebar yang sedikit aneh.

"...tidak, aku hanya lelah." Jawab ichigo kemudian. Tidak ada orang yang boleh mengatakan ia bisu.

"Suara yang manis." Kekeh laki-laki berambut putih.

"Gin, hentikan kekehanmu itu! Kau membuat anak ini takut." Ujar pria berisir amber dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak takut." Ichigo meralat ucapan pria tersebut. Dan tidak ada yang boleh mengatakan bahwa ia penakut. Ichigo merasa dirinya anak kecil yang pemberani. Buktinya saat di hutan tadi atau saat ia hampir mati barusan, Ichigo tidak benar-benar menangis bukan?

"Siapa namamu nak?" tanya pria tersebut kemudian.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, salam kenal. Terima kasih telah menolongku paman."

"Oh, apa aku terlihat setua itu?" pria tersebut mengernyitkan alisnya tidak ada yang berani memanggilnya 'paman' dalam kurun waktu hidupnya yang panjang "Aku Sousuke Aizen dan dia Ichimaru Gin. Salam kenal juga nak." Pria beriris amber yang mengenalkan namanya sebagai Aizen tersenyum ramah. Gin di sampingnya ikut tersenyum tapi ichigo berpikir ia lebih suka jika orang itu menampakkan wajah datarnya yang sempat ia lihat beberapa detik yang lalu. Di mata Ichigo, senyuman Gin seperti mau membelah wajahnya menjadi dua bagian.

Keheningan berlangsung sementara ketika Ichigo terdiam menatap keluar jendela melihat jejeran pohon tusam yang terlewati dengan cepat. Kereta kuda yang nyaman pikirnya. Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya, membiarkan carbon dioksida yang ia keluarkan menggulung di udara di sekitar hidung dan mulutnya.

Di depannya, pria bernama Aizen ternyata terus memandanginya dengan raut wajah datar. Bola matanya memandang 'satu titik' entah apa itu darinya. Sedangkan Gin hanya memandang hutan dengan malas dari balik kaca. Wajahnya tidak bisa dibilang datar, karena dilihat dari bibirnya pria itu tengah menarik sebuah garis di bibir hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Ichigo, bagaimana kau bisa berada di sana? Dengan pakaianmu yang tipis bahkan tanpa alas kaki?"

Ichigo berpikir sejenak. Ia sama sekali tidak punya jawaban untuk itu "Aku tidak tahu paman."

"Panggil aku Aizen jika kau tidak keberatan...dimana kau tinggal? Aku bisa mengantarmu." Aizen masih menatap titik yang sama, bukan wajah ichigo.

"...aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingat saat aku terbangun di antara pohon-pohon tinggi yang mengelilingiku dan hamparan salju yang terasa sangat dingin, aku sungguh tidak ingat apapun selain namaku saja." Ichigo menunduk.

Sebuah tangan terjulur dan menyentuh pipinya. Ichigo mengerutkan kening, rasanya sedikit aneh tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu "Aizen, tanganmu dingin. Apa kau sakit? Apa kau juga berbaring di salju sepertiku? Tanganmu sangat dingin."

Tak berniat menarik tangannya dalam genggaman tangan kecil Ichigo, Aizen hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia mengelus pipi ichigo yang terasa hangat di tangannya. "Benarkah? Mungkin, musim dingin Rumania membuatnya terasa dingin." Ia menjawab dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat lalu ia kembali tersenyum sedangkan Gin di sebelahnya terkekeh tanpa menolehkan pandangannya sama sekali.

"Rumania? Dimana itu?" tanya Ichigo polos.

"Di sini, Ini adalah daerah Rumania tepatnya pedalaman Rumania. Kau kira dimana?"

"Entahlah." Ichigo mengendikkan bahu, ia baru tahu sekarang dirinya berada di Rumania. Sebuah daerah yang terdengar amat asing di telinganya.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" usai menatap iris cinnamon Ichigo, lagi-lagi Aizen kembali menatap titik yang sama pada dirinya dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Kemana? Ke Rumania?" tanya Ichigo pandangan wajah ingin tahu.

"Hahaha...kita sudah berada di Rumania, nak. Aku akan mengajakmu tinggal di Manor milikku untuk sementara itu pun jika kau setuju." Saat Aizen mengatakannya Gin menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Aizen dengan pandangan 'kau yakin?' atau 'ini bukan kau yang biasanya' lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Bolehkah? Apa aku tidak merepotkan?" tanya Ichigo senang dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya, asal kau tidak menangis dan meminta permen padaku."

Ichigo menggeleng kuat "Aku tak suka permen."

Aizen tertawa renyah, dan mengacak rambut Ichigo. Tanganya yang besar mengelus permukaan leher Ichigo dengan lembut mengirimkan rasa geli yang nyaman. Lalu ia membuka mantel bulunya dan memakaikannya pada Ichigo.

Gin melirik sekilas hal tersebut. Ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang menarik minat kakaknya pada bocah ini. Dan sebenarnya hal itu juga menarik minatnya bahkan ia bersumpah saat mereka tiba di Manor. Semua orang akan merasa tertarik dengan Ichigo. Dengan semua yang bocah itu miliki, semuanya terutama aroma darahnya yang memabukkan. Gin hampir saja kelepasan jika ia tidak berusaha mengabaikan rasa haus yang membakar kerongkongannya saat pertama kali Ichigo berada dalam satu kereta dengannya. Itulah mengapa ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda tersebut hampir sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

Gin berpikir, kakaknya lebih dari hebat karena ia bisa menahan sisi liarnya di depan bocah tersebut terlebih menyentuh langsung lehernya dan merasakan aliran darah yang tercium manis pada indera penciumannya yang tajam. Ia sempat terkejut saat kakaknya mengajak bocah itu untuk tinggal. Apa yang kakaknya rencanakan dengan memelihara mangsa dalam kandang? Apapun itu ia merasa tertarik dan sedikit penasaran.

.

.

.

oOo Maru Diamond oOo

.

.

.

Noches Manor.

Dari sebuah bukit yang terlihat diantara semak-semak dan rimbunan pohon besar yang menjulang. Noches Manor, begitulah para penduduk sekitar menyebutnya sebenarnya nama asli Manor tersebut adalah Las Noches -orang-orang boleh saja memanggilnya dengan nama pendek- sebuah Manor yang berdiri kokoh dari kejauhan, siapapun bisa melihatnya dengan kasat mata baik bangunannya maupun pagar tinggi yang menjulang di sekelilingnya. Terlihat mengerikan dengan warna ivory keabu-abuan serta aura misteri yang selalu menyelubunginya. Tidak ada orang yang pergi kesana. Sebenarnya bukannya tidak ada orang yang mau kesana, namun jarak yang jauh dan tidak memiliki kepentingan membuat orang-orang tidak pernah berkunjung kesana. Para penduduk tidak pernah sekalipun melihat pemilik Manor besar yang menurut rumor masih anggota bangsawan Espada yang pernah berkuasa awal abad ke 12. Tapi terkadang ada seseorang dari sana yang berkunjung ke desa, walau mereka hanya pelayan Manor. Namun aura mereka terasa berbeda dari orang biasa. Saat berkunjung, mereka hanya membeli bahan makanan dan saat sudah selesai mereka cepat-cepat kembali. Tidak banyak bicara, itulah yang sering dikatakan penduduk pada umumnya untuk para pelayan Manor tersebut.

Dan sekarang saat sebuah kereta kuda berhenti tepat di depan Noches Manor. Beberapa pelayan menyambut mereka penuh hormat. Gin turun mendahului, setelahnya Aizen, baru Ichigo menyusul di belakangnya. Saat Gin turun, ia memasang senyum lebarnya ke arah jejeran pelayan-pelayan tersebut. Mereka diam saja sambil tersenyum hormat namun entah mengapa saat Aizen turun, serentak seluruh orang di sana berlutut penuh hormat dan berujar lantang "Selamat datang Lord Aizen." Lalu saat Ichigo turun, tubuh mereka menegang dengan kepala mereka menengadah dan mata mereka terpejam seakan menikmati suatu sensasi yang melewati indera penciuman mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar Manor ini?" suara lantang Aizen memecahkan apapun kegiatan mereka.

"Baik Tuan, sangat baik seperti terakhir kali anda meninggalkannya." Ujar seorang pemuda perambut pirang pucat yang bagian mata kanannya menggunakan penutup seperti seorang bajak laut.

"Mmh, kerja bagus Tesla." Pemuda bernama lengkap Lindocruz Tesla mengangguk senang. Ia adalah ketua pelayan di Manor ini. Terlihat masih muda tapi ia sangat cekatan.

"Terimakasih atas pujian anda Tuan."

Iris bewarna abu-abu milik Tesla memandang ke arah Ichigo yang menatap Manor dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum, wajahnya terlihat sangat manis saat ia tersenyum dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi putihnya. Mata cinnamon jernih miliknya memandang kesana kemari hingga bertumbrukkan dengan sepasang mata abu-abu milik Tesla. Ia berjenggit melihat pandangan pemuda itu menelusurinya.

Dari balik sepasang mata bewarna abu-abu miliknya, Tesla bisa melihat jika itu anak manusia ia juga bisa merasakan aroma manis menguar dari dalam tubuh bocah kecil yang berdiri di samping Tuan besarnya. Sedikit tertutup dengan aroma Aizen memang dikarenakan bocah itu menggunakan mantel bulu milik Tuannya yang terlihat amat kebesaran hingga mantel itu menyapu permukaan tanah.

Tesla mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku-kuku miliknya melukai telapak tangan pucatnya. Ia menahan keinginannya untuk menerjang bocah tersebut dan mengobati rasa haus yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Disini, ia adalah tamu. Jadi perlakukan bocah ini dengan baik. Aku tidak mentolerir apapun tindakan kalian yang membahayakannya." Suara lantang milik Aizen menyadarkan mereka semua dari rasa haus yang membakar. Perlahan Tesla menormalkan kembali keinginannya. Bocah di depannya jelas-jelas masuk dalam teritori Sousuke Aizen. Berani menyentuhnya, maka kematian bahkan terdengar lebih baik dari hukuman Aizen.

"Kami mengerti, my Lord." Ujar semua orang bersamaan.

.

.

.

Seorang pelayan wanita berambut hitam klimis yang mejuntai sampai di bawah tulang pipi dengan poni miring dan mata unggu muda yang menyiratkan pandangan merendahkan dengan pakaian pelayan kebesaran untuk tubuh kecilnya terlebih lengan bajunya yang terlalu panjang hingga tangan-tangannya tenggelam di dalamnya berjalan sebagai pemandu Ichigo. Bebebapa saat yang lalu Aizen menyuruh pelayan wanita bernama Luppi Antenor ini untuk mengantarkannya ke suatu ruangan yang akan menjadi kamar tidurnya selama di sini.

"Kita sampai." Ujarnya dingin sambil membuka pintu memperlihatkan sebuah kamar yang luas dengan beberapa perabotan antik dan furniture mahal. Mata Ichigo menyapu semua sudut ruangan dengan pandangan kagum hingga ia melihat sebuah ranjang yang besar dengan selambu-selambu bewarna putih yang menjuntai dan terikat di masing-masing sudut. Sungguh mewah pikirnya.

"Apa ini kamarku?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya.

"Kau pikir? Ini memang terlihat berlebihan untuk ukuran bocah sepertimu, tapi Tuan Aizen yang memerintahkannya. Jadi nikmatilah." Luppi berjalan menjauh setelah ia melemparkan kalimat terakhirnya yang terkesan sinis.

Ichigo menjulurkan lidahnya memandang punggung Luppi yang berjalan menjauh. Seingatnya Ichigo tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang menusuk hati wanita yang berlalu dihadapannya tersebut tapi wanita itu justru bersikap sinis padanya dan ini membuat Ichigo kesal. Memangnya dia salah apa?

Ichigo masuk ke dalam kamar yang akan ia tempati untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Mengamati ruangan tersebut dengan mata berbinar.

Warna kamar bercat putih dengan arsitektur bergaya Renaissance dengan ornamen dalam gaya arsitektur Eropa yang cenderung detail, rumit, dan mahal. Tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti halnya arsitektur bergaya Barock atau kesan kelam yang kerap kali diusung pada bangunan bergaya Gothic. Proporsi yang harmonis di mata orang awam sekalipun, dengan bentuk-bentuk denahnya yang sangat terikat oleh dalil-dalil sistematis yakni bentuk simetris, jelas, dan teratur dengan teknik rekontruksi yang bersahaja yang ditangani dengan menggunakan daya nalar atau pikiran yang rasional. Sebenarnya, keseluruhan bangunan Manor ini tidak murni bergaya Renaissance namun sentuhan kebudayaan Baro-Rococo yang meninggalkan gaya klasik dilihat dari tidak adanya langgam Dorik, Ionik, ataupun Korintia yang biasanya kita temui pada bangunan bergaya Renassance asli. Arsitektur yang begitu menakjubkan, tidak hanya dalam kamar yang ditempati oleh Ichigo namun juga keseluruhan bangunan ini yang baru-baru ia ketahui bahwa perancangnya berusaha menghubungkan mantra di tiap bagian bangunan dengan satu modul atau satuan panjang yang menjadi dasar. Meskipun Ichigo tidak tahu apapun tentang seni bangunan tapi ia merasa siapapun perancangnya orang itu pastilah orang keren yang punya selera tinggi.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju ranjang besar yang terlihat nyaman. Dengan semangat Ichigo berlari dan melemparkan tubuhnya tepat di tengah ranjang. Rasanya teramat nyaman, begitu empuk. Jiwa anak-anaknya menyuruhnya berguling-guling kesana kemari, ia menarik sebuah bantal dan memeluknya erat. Ia terkejut saat dilihatnya sehelai bulu angsa menyembul dari bantal yang ia peluk. Bulu angsa, jadi itulah yang membuat ranjangnya teramat empuk dan nyaman pikirnya.

"Layanan kamar." Suara dari balik pintu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ichigo bangkit dan duduk di tengah ranjang tak bermaksud membukanya karena ia enggan meninggalkan ranjang miliknya.

"Masuklah! Aku sama sekali tidak menguncinya." Kata Ichigo dengan suara keras.

Dari balik pintu yang tinggi sebuah troli menyembul disusul seseorang berbadan kecil yang mendorongnya dari belakang. Ichigo memasang wajah berpikir, seseorang yang baru memasuki ruangannya memiliki rambut pirang redup dan sepasang mata bewarna unggu bulat dan besar, tingginya tak lebih dari tinggi badan Ichigo bahkan mungkin sama, di pipi orang itu ada bintik-bintik hitam yang terlihat lucu di mata Ichigo.

"Hai." Sapa orang itu dengan wajah cerah dan mata lebarnya yang terbuka penuh.

"Hai." Tanggap Ichigo dengan wajah bingung.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Margera Wonderweiss. Kau bisa memanggilku Margera. Orang-orang disini juga memanggilku seperti itu karena Margera adalah namaku. Jadi siapa namamu?" bocah bernama Margera menautkan alisnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, panggil aku Ichigo. Salam kenal Margera...apa yang kau bawa?" jari Ichigo menunjuk pada sebuah benda yang tertutup tudung makanan dari metal.

"Entahlah, bagaimana jika dibuka saja?" tanyanya.

Ichigo tertawa untuk sesuatu yang ia anggap lucu. Lalu ia mengangguk dan menanti sesuatu yang tengah dibuka oleh bocah bernama Margera di depannya.

"Astaga! Ini makanan. Aku lupa jika ini makanan. Tuan Aizen menyuruh Tessai membuatkan makanan untukmu dan Tessai menyuruhku untuk mengantarkannya padamu." Margera tertawa dengan kesalahannya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ingin ke tempat Aizen dan mengatakan terima kasih padanya."

"Tidak perlu, Ichigo. Tuan Aizen tidak bisa diganggu sekarang. Kau makanlah!"

Makanan yang enak dan mengenyangkan. Ichigo menyantapnya lebih seperti orang kelaparan. Cepat dan sedikit berantakan tapi di depannya Margera tidak mengatakan apapun, ia berdiri diam dengan wajah yang tidak berhenti tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan mata ungunya yang lebar. Ichigo mengamati anak yang terlihat seumuran dengannya sambil menghabiskan makanannya. Margera memiliki gigi yang lucu. Dua gigi depannya terlihat lebih besar dan membuatnya seperti gigi _das Kaninchen_. Ichigo terkekeh kecil dan itu membuatnya tersedak.

"Kau tersedak? Apa supnya terlalu panas? Apa terlalu asin? Apa supnya terlalu kental? Apa supnya justru terlalu hambar? Tessai tidak terlalu pintar membuat sup. Shawlong koki kami sedang pergi ke Prusia. Jadi Tessai sebagai asistennya menggantikan tugasnya. Tapi Tessai jauh lebih hebat dalam membuat _dessert_." Cerocos Margera tanpa jeda.

"Tidak tidak, ini enak sekali. Aku hanya tertawa melihat gigi depanmu yang seperti kelinci."

"Benarkah? Tidak ada yang pernah berkata demikian padaku. Tapi pemikiranmu terdengar tidak buruk. Dulu aku pernah memelihara 4 ekor kelinci tapi Shawlong mengambilnya dan menjadikan mereka santapan makan malam. Padahal aku sudah terlanjur menamai mereka. Lunuganga, Verona, Lumina, dan Bawabawa...bukankah itu nama yang lucu. Tapi sayang sekali." Dengan wajah tertekuk Margera menunduk.

Ichigo memandang dalam diam, tidak bermaksud membuka suara. Ia membiarkan keadaan hening sementara yang hanya memperdengarkan dentingan alat makan yang sudah ia coba pelankan suaranya. Hampir 5 menit Margera terus menunduk dan Ichigo merasa tidak enak.

"Kau tak apa? Kelincimu pasti sudah berada di surga." Ujar Ichigo dengan suara tenang.

"Kelinciku? Bagaimana kau tahu aku punya kelinci yang sudah mati?" cepat-cepat Margera mengangkat kepalanya memandang Ichigo dengan ekspresi heran yang alami. Ia menatap binggung ke arah Ichigo yang sama bingungnya dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Kau menceritakannya padaku barusan. Tidak ingat?" tanya Ichigo.

Margera menggeleng penuh dan membuat Ichigo mendesah. Margera adalah seorang anak seumuran dengannya yang memiliki masalah dengan daya ingat pikir Ichigo kemudian.

.

.

.

Ruang kerja Sousuke Aizen.

Perapian di depan sofa besar bersinar hangat dan menimbulkan bunyi retak serta bunyi letupan kecil pada kayu yang terbakar api. Sebuah karpet dari bulu beruang kutub berada di sebelah kanan perapian. Seseorang berambut putih duduk dengan kaki menyilang menghadap lurus dan terpaku ke arah perapian yang berkobar. Tangan kananya menggengam segelas cairan bewarna merah pekat sambil menyeringai.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menampung anak itu di sini brother?" ujar laki-laki bernama Ichimaru Gin.

"Entahlah." Jawab seseorang beriris amber dari balik meja kerjanya dengan tangan menopang wajahnya.

"Kau tidak berencana terus menampungnya hingga adik bungsu kesayanganmu kembali bukan?" tanya Gin dengan nada serius.

"Mungkin." Jawaban pendek masih dilemparkan Aizen.

"Kau yakin? 'Adikmu' itu tidak seperti kita. Dia jauh lebih berbahaya dan liar, tunggu dulu apa kau bermaksud menjadikan bocah Kurosaki itu sebagai makanannya?"

"Hahaha...suaramu terdengar khawatir Gin." Aizen tertawa mengejek "Tentu saja tidak, Ichigo bocah yang manis, kurasa dia mungkin menyukainya...ngomong-ngomong kapan dia pulang dari Skandinavia? Bukankah ini sudah satu bulan berlalu?" tanya Aizen kemudian.

"Kudengar lusa. Shinji akan pulang bersamanya...aku tidak sabar."

"Ya...aku pun begitu. Aku tidak sabar menanti kedatangannya." Dalam suara tawanya Aizen merasakan ketertarikan pada sesuatu yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu.

-tbc-

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan diri kalian untuk memberiku review dan memfav serta memfollow _Die Blätter fallen_ ini. Walau review yang kudapat terhitung sedikit, aku akan berusaha untuk tetap berjuang melanjutkan fic ini.

Sebelumnya, adakah yang bisa menebak siapa adik Aizen?

Hahaha, taruh jawaban kalian di kotak review.

Kuusahakan untuk update cepat -sekitar 1-2 minggu sekali- sebelum aku memulai tahun pertamaku di bangku perkuliahan.

Terakhir aku ucapkan maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Dan juga silahkan ikuti chapter selanjutnya. Chapter ini masih jauh dari kata keren dan greget karena baru berupa pembukaan.

Jangan lupa review berupa saran, kritik dan tanggapan kalian, aku sangat mengharapkannya agar aku bisa mengembangkan kemampuanku lebih dari sekarang.

Vielen dank für ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ihre Bewertung.

~Bis Bald ^^~


	3. Chapter 3

Die Blätter fallen (Ini mah punya Maru Diamond)

Diclaimer : Tite Kubo punya tokohnya aja. (Jujur ya, aku suka Grimmjow dan Ichigo, mereka juga suka sama aku. Bagaimana kalau kami saling memiliki saja?)

Pair : GrimmIchi (masih ada pair lain yang aku simpan untuk chapter selanjutnya. Tapi aku Cuma suka Ichigo yang jadi tokohnya).

Warning : OOC (maybe), AU, Shounen-ai, typo(s), vampic, pedo, time travel, paradoks time (just a little)

.

.

a/n : Walau aku masih kecewa dengan pendapatan review, tapi terima kasih pada para reader yang telah memberikan review, memfav, serta memfollow fic ini. Kalian membuatku bahagia dan merasa dihargai.

Spesial thanks buat : nanao yumi, ai desu, guest 1, juice berryblue, guest 2, honolulu-chan blazt, Mj, haragami, Eztie, Akatsuki Noah dan Mary chan yang telah memberikan review luar biasa mereka.

Dan very spesial thanks buat : CCloveRuki, Lee kibum, Sherry dark jewel, Shinigami Teru-chan, Puple and Blue, dan Mirai Mine yang menyempatkan diri untuk login sebelum memberikan review luar biasa mereka.

Mereka di atas adalah para reader yang berbaik hati telah memberikan Maru review dari chap 1-2 ini. Dan chap 3 ini kupersembahkan untuk mereka.

.

.

Don't like don't read.

.

.

Chapter 3

Hari ini sedikit berangin dan lembab. Cuaca yang dingin menjadi sedikit tidak menentu.

Ichigo berada di kamarnya sepanjang hari dengan Margera yang beberapa kali berkunjung dan bercerita panjang lebar padanya. Ichigo tidak pernah merasa keberatan jika Margera datang ke kamarnya, sama sekali tidak. Tapi sifat pelupanya membuat Ichigo harus lebih membiasakan diri.

Hari ini saat Margera berkata ada dua orang yang akan datang, Ichigo bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa orang-orang tersebut. Tapi saat melihat Margera yang terlihat lupa dengan apa yang ia bicarakan Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Bagi Ichigo jika ada orang baru maka ia harus menghafalkan lebih banyak nama lagi.

Sejujurnya Ichigo hanya tau beberapa nama orang dalam Manor ini, yang pertama Margera Wonderweiss tentunya, lalu Luppi, Tessai, Tesla, dan seseorang bernama Shawlong yang belum pernah ia temui dan jangan lupakan tentang Aizen dan seorang pemuda berambut putih bernama Gin yang selalu tersenyum -terlalu- lebar hampir setiap waktu.

Sejauh ini lumayan bukan?

.

.

Saat ini Ichigo merasa bosan setengah mati. Terus berada di kamar yang menjadikan dirinya seperti terisolir, satu-satunya yang meyakinkan bahwa sekarang ia tidak sedang terisolir adalah kedatangan Margera beberapa waktu lalu.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah ke jendela besar, ia menyibakkan gorden linen yang berbaris seperti cahaya fajar dan melihat keluar bangunan. Manor ini sangat jauh dari peradaban jika saja ini bukan musim dingin yang merontokkan daun-daun pepohonan. Rimbunan pohon cemara, zaitun dan ek mungkin sudah menutupi pandangannya dari sekumpulan rumah penduduk di bawah bukit yang terlihat seperti jarum dari kaca jendela kamarnya.

Ichigo menghela nafas, ini pemandangan yang menarik untuk dilihat tapi bukan kegiatan menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Hanya memandangi sesuatu dan merenung seperti orang dewasa dengan setumpuk hutang. Itu bukan masanya. Hei dia masih berumur 8 tahun, tapi Ichigo tak suka bermain ia bahkan pembenci permen.

Mata cinnamon miliknya tetap melihat keluar jendela. Tangan kirinya menyentuh kaca hitam lalu ia meniupkan udara dari mulutnya dan menulis sesuatu di sana 'aku bosan' atau sesuatu yang lain seperti gambar wajah. Intuisinya mengatakan jika ia ingin keluar kamar dan berkeliling tapi Margera bilang itu tidak boleh. Tidak untuk saat ini. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi ia berusaha menurutinya.

Saat Ichigo masih berkutat dengan tulisan atau gambar-gambar yang ia buat dengan udara dari mulutnya, sebuah kereta kuda yang ditarik dua ekor kuda bewarna hitam dan coklat tua berhenti di depan Manor. Seorang kusir bertubuh tambun membukakan pintu dengan sedikit tergesa. Ichigo menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandang penasaran.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang turun dari kereta dengan membawa sebuah buku bersampul kulit lembu bewarna gelap. Ia tersenyum pada semua orang yang ada disana. Di belakang pemuda itu masih ada seorang lagi, Ichigo tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda lainnya karena sedikit menunduk tapi ia bisa melihat surai biru terang dan mantel hitamnya yang tebal.

Ichigo terkikik kecil, itu rambut teraneh yang pernah ia lihat selain miliknya. Tapi rambut biru itu terlihat keren. Ichigo mengenggam gorden sebagai pegangan saat kaki-kakinya berjinjit hendak melihat lebih jelas seperti apa wajah pemuda bersurai biru tersebut. Dan ia menyerah. Pemuda itu justru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kanan dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana saat pemuda berambut pirang panjang tampak berbicara.

Ichigo tidak lagi berjinjit tapi ia masih merasa penasaran jadi ia tetap berada di jendela untuk melihat. Tak lama berselang orang-orang di bawah sana mulai berjalan masuk ke Manor, tapi pemuda bersurai biru tetap berdiri. Tak bergeming. Tiba-tiba wajahnya diangkat dan seakan tersambar petir, Ichigo melihat pemuda itu menatap ke arahnya. Astaga apa pemuda itu melihatnya?

.

.

.

oOo Maru Diamond oOo

.

.

.

Ruang tengah Noches Manor.

"Jangan pernah mengirimku kesana lagi. Aku tak mahir berdiplomasi dan satu lagi, aku bukan tipe penyabar."

"Sepanjang pertemuan 10 kali kudengar dia menguap dan hampir tak terhitung berapa kali dia menggeram." Shinji menimpali.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan para Hunter tua yang senang sekali mengoceh." Geram Grimmjow.

"Terakhir kali aku melihat, mereka masih berumur 30an." Ujar Aizen.

"Itu karena kau bertemu dengan mereka 50 tahun yang lalu, brother." Shinji tertawa kecil sambil melipat kakinnya.

"Manusia adalah makhluk lemah, cepat tua, dan mudah mati. Mengapa kita harus berdamai dengan mereka?" Grimmjow mendecak keras.

Dilain pihak Gin yang sedari tadi diam terlihat menyeringai sedangkan Shinji menatap kakaknya Aizen dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"...dengar, jika mereka mau. Mereka bisa memusnahkan setengah dari kaum kita. Para Hunter adalah kumpulan manusia yang terlatih. Sangat mungkin bagi mereka untuk melawan kita. Tapi bukankah dibiarkan saja mereka bisa mati dengan sendirinya? Lagi pula aku cukup menikmati masa damai ini."

Grimmjow mendecih dan melayangkan tatapan sinis kepada Aizen. Ia merasa lontaran kata-kata Aizen sangat klise.

"Kau tahu pasti itu bukan jawaban yang aku mau, Aizen."

Bukannya marah, Sousuke Aizen justru merespon perkataan adik bungsunya dengan sikap berbeda dan suara tawa yang lebih dulu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sekali-kali cobalah untuk berpikir positif tentangku." Kata Aizen.

Tidak berniat menjawab, Grimmjow berdiri, tanpa membungkukkan badan kepada ketiga kakaknya ia berjalan keluar dengan tenang. Di belakangnya Hirako Shinji –kakak ketiganya- memutar bola mata.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku berniat memberitahukan padanya sesuatu yang menarik." Kata Aizen dengan nada sesal yang halus.

.

.

.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques berjalan menuju kamarnya hendak beristirahat. Mata crimsonnya bersinar tajam, menatap lurus ke depan. Ia malas sekali melanjutkan obrolan dengan kakak-kakaknya. Tidak ada dari mereka yang cukup dijadikan alasan baginya untuk tetap tinggal. Ia mendengus sebal mengingat kata-kata Aizen tadi. Menikmati masa damai katanya? Tidak ada hal yang lebih menarik yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali berburu. Ia lebih menikmati perang yang terjadi ratusan tahun lalu, ia bisa melakukan pembunuhan massal secara gila-gilaan dan itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Ngomong-ngomong tentang berburu, Grimmjow baru ingat jika selama tiga minggu terakhir ia belum berburu. Waktunya tersita untuk mengurusi perjanjian damai dan segala macam tetek bengeknya yang merepotkan.

Ia mengumpat tentang perjanjian damai yang harus diamandemen tiap 50 tahun sekali. Grimmjow yakin bola matanya sekarang sudah pasti berubah menjadi merah dan sejujurnya ia tak terlalu menyukainnya. Bukan masalah warna tapi lebih pada efek yang ditimbulkannya. Ia jadi kesulitan menahan kontrol dirinya bahkan untuk sesuatu yang sederhana sekalipun.

Melewati lorong yang menuju langsung ke dalam kamarnya. Langkah Grimmjow berhenti mendadak, ia mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan sesuatu mengusik indera penciumannya yang tajam. Aroma musim semi bercampur kayu manis bisa ia cium samar-samar. Mata crimmsonnya terbuka perlahan saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri. Menatap langsung pada sebuah kamar berpintu coklat.

'Aroma apa ini?' batin Grimmjow bertanya-tanya. Dalam hati ia yakin aroma ini berasal dari dalam kamar yang ia yakini kosong. Seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah tidur di kamar tamu itu. Noches Manor tak pernah punya tamu yang datang dan menginap. Kebanyakan dari tamu-tamu tersebut pulang begitu urusan mereka selesai. Dan seingatnya, Manor ini tak bertamu sejak 200 tahun terakhir.

Saat Grimmjow mencoba meresapi kembali aroma itu. Tiba-tiba tak ada yang ia cium selain angin yang bertiup lembut di sekitarnya.

'Apa itu tadi? si Shawlong sedang membuat cake?' pikirnya kemudian.

Grimmjow memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Dan terus berada di sana hampir sepanjang hari.

.

.

.

Malam ini saat Grimmjow menikmati hari santainya di kamar, seseorang mengetuk pintu dua kali. Grimmjow mendengus menatap pintu. Sebelum ketukan ketiga dilayangkan pada pintu coklat itu, Grimmjow membuka pintu dan bersiap memberikan semburan pada siapapun yang mengganggunya. Tapi lekas diurungkannya saat ia melihat seorang pelayan termuda di rumah itu membungkuk dalam.

"Apa maumu Wonderweiss?" ujar Grimmjow kemudian. Suaranya datar namun nada tak suka jelas terasa.

"Maaf Tuan, mmh...Tuan Aizen meminta anda untuk datang ke...maaf apa anda tahu nama tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk makan bersama?" Margera menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Grimmjow mendengus, ia menutup pintu kamarnya hingga suara debaman keras. Dengan langkah pelan Grimmjow melewati Margera yang memandangnya takut.

"Aku tahu. Pergilah!" sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Manor tersebut jika Margera Wonderweiss adalah pelayan termuda yang memiliki daya ingat yang parah bahkan ia adalah vampir yang kadang lupa jika ia seorang vampir. Kau boleh mengatakannya pelupa tapi kusarankan jangan kau pakai kata pikun, dia terlalu baik untuk kau hina seperti itu.

.

.

Grimmjow berjalan dengan langkah kesal. Makan malam yang membosankan, seingatnya Grimmjow sudah sering melakukan makan malam ribuan kali dan kakaknya masih saja memaksanya untuk bergabung. Apa sebenarnya tujuan makan malam? Vampir tak terlalu membutuhkannya bukan? Cukup darah tidak perlu hidangan seperti steak, gandum, roti, sup, atau apalah.

Manor ini tak menyediakan darah segar hanya darah dari hewan ternak yang sudah berumur beberapa hari, memuakkan. Kalau ingin darah segar maka kau harus berburu. Tapi tidak sekarang, Grimmjow masih betah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia pernah tidak berburu selama 3 bulan berturut-turut walau hasilnya tubuhnya seperti hewan liar yang sulit diatur.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Pemuda bersurai biru itu berencana untuk pergi berburu pada awal musim semi nanti, ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamarnya. Hanya di dalam kamarnya saja. Tenang dan damai. Dan saat musim semi pertama tiba ia akan pergi ke pegunungan Carpathia dan mulai berburu beruang. Itu ide menyenangkan. Darah beruang adalah hadiah musim dingin yang panjang. Hampir tiap tahun ia melakukannya dan itu salah satu bagian favorit dalam hidupnya.

Usai belokkan terakhir ia segera masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar, sebelumnya ia bisa mencium aroma masakan yang tajam. Dalam ruangan tersebut kakaknya, Aizen, Gin dan Shinji telah duduk dan nampak menanti kehadirannya dengan tenang.

"Lain kali kau tak perlu mengundangku." Ujarnya datar saat ia mendudukkan diri dengan malas di salah satu kursi kosong di samping Shinji.

"Anggap ini perayaan karena kalian berdua -Grimmjow dan Shinji- berhasil membuat perjanjian baik dengan para manusia itu." Ujar Aizen .

"Shinji lebih tepatnya." Ralat Grimmjow.

"Ayolah Grimmy, semua ini untuk kita." Shinji mendesak.

"_**Stop call me with the fuckin' name**_." Grimmjow menatap Shinji tajam.

"Tak ada darah malam ini?" Gin bertanya sambil membalikkan gelasnya. Wajahnya mengguratkan sedikit kekecewaan.

"Tidak tidak, malam ini kita ganti anggur. Bangsawan Granz baru memberikannya pekan lalu."kata Aizen.

"Aku tak akan meminumnya jika usianya tak lebih tua dariku." Ujar Gin.

"Itu dari pertengahan abad ke 9 jika kau mau tahu." Kata Aizen sambil memandang Gin.

"Baiklah terserah."

"Lagipula, aku tidak mau membuat tamu kita merasa jengah dengan aroma anyir di antara makanan ini bukan?" Aizen tersenyum.

Grimmjow melirik, tamu kita? sejak kapan mereka punya tamu. Apa orang itu sudah ada disini sebelum ia tiba di Manor tadi? Ini langka sekali. Tidak ada yang pernah makan semeja dengan bangsawan Espada, itu menyalahi tatanan kode etik kaum vampir. Atau kode etik itu sudah diubah tanpa sepengetahuannya? Entahlah Grimmjow tak mau ambil pusing.

Makan malam belum dimulai tapi tidak ada yang peduli tentang itu kecuali Grimmjow yang merasa jengah disana. Mereka harus menunggu sang Tamu yang dimaksud datang. Terasa lama sekali sejak Aizen memerintahkan Luppi untuk menjemputnya.

Grimmjow menutup matanya dan menahan rasa kesal, ia belum genap 24 jam berada di Manor ini sejak ia tiba tapi ia sudah tidak tahan, setidaknya berada di samping Aizen yang bertampang naif pikirnya. Ia berharap cepat kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur hingga musim berganti, kau bisa menyebutnya 'berhibernasi' toh Grimmjow tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Matanya masih tertutup saat indera penciumannya yang tajam menangkap aroma nikmat yang membakar kerongkongan. Wangi musim semi bercampur kayu manis. Ini mengingatkan Grimmjow dengan aroma yang sempat ia cium sesaat sebelum memasuki kamarnya pagi tadi. Jadi apa ini cake buatan Shawlong? Jika benar maka tidak percuma jika Shawlong pergi ke Prusia untuk meminta resep dari bibinya di sana. Cake yang nikmat pikirnya. Ia akan mempertaruhkan tubuhnya demi suapan besar potongan cake terakhir.

Aroma itu semakin kuat dan menusuk-nusuk penciumannya, Grimmjow menengadahkan wajahnya, ia mabuk bahkan untuk aromanya saja.

Saat kedua iris crimson itu membuka perlahan, ia membeku.

Seorang anak manusia berdiri dengan tatapan canggung ke arah mereka. Wajah tan-nya sedikit menunduk dan sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir plum miliknya.

"Selamat malam." Bocah itu menunduk dan melirik ke samping karena canggung.

"Duduklah." Ujar Gin seraya menepuk tempat duduk kosong di sampingnya.

Di pihak lain Grimmjow mengumpat dan memaki dalam hati. Pandangannya tak lepas dari bocah tersebut bahkan ketika bocah itu sudah duduk di depannya, Grimmjow masih memandang ke arahnya dengan tajam. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Ini tamu kita. Ichigo Kurosaki." Suara Aizen seperti angin di telingannya. Ia menggeram dalam dan membuat bocah itu terlonjak mendengarnya dan menatapnya dengan sepasang matanya yang melebar. Entah terkejut karena suaranya atau pandangannya, Grimmjow tidak peduli.

"Kau menerima 'kantung darah' di Manor ini?" tanya Grimmjow tajam pada Aizen. Ia tak habis pikir ada apa dengan sirkuit otak kakak sulungnya tersebut.

"Aku menemukannya di Hutan Daun Jarum saat perjalanan pulangku dari Britania. Ia hampir tertabrak kereta yang kutumpangi. Dan ia tak mengingat apapun kecuali namanya." Ujar Aizen menjelaskan.

"Aku tak mengira jika Manor ini sudah berubah menjadi penampungan anak terlantar saat aku pergi ke Skandinavia. Sungguh sebuah kejutan besar." Ujar Grimmjow sarkastik.

"Grimmjow kita tak akan membiarkannya mati beku disana, ia bahkan tak menggunakan alas kaki." Gin menimpali.

"Sama saja, ia juga akan mati di Manor ini." Tatapan tajam mengarah pada Ichigo yang memandangnya takut.

"Tidak selama kau tak menyentuhnya." Tandas Aizen.

"Lalu apa? Memeliharanya hingga dewasa dan cukup untuk dijadikan santapan penutup makan malam?" dengan suara keras Grimmjow hampir membuat Ichigo mati terkejut. Bagi Ichigo suara Grimmjow seperti raungan hewan buas.

"Dia tamu, bukan hidangan penutup." Ujar Aizen menekankan.

Grimmjow mendengus kesal. Ratusan tahun dia hidup baru kali ini ia merasakan kesal yang teramat sangat pada Aizen. Darahnya hampir mendidih dan saat cengkraman tangannya yang kuat pada gelas membuat gelas tersebut pecah. Grimmjow berujar dengan nada rendah yang berbahaya.

"Aku bersumpah, kalian tak akan tahan dengan aromanya. Jika kalian tak ingin membunuhnya maka biarkan dia bersama rasnya. Tempat ini bukan untuk 'kantung darah' bahkan jika si Tua Luisenbarn masih hidup. Ia akan langsung membunuhnya."

Tanpa permisi, Grimmjow meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan wajah keras. Sebelumnya ia sempat meleparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Ichigo yang memandangnya takut sambil mengigit bibir.

Ruang makan menjadi hening seketika. Ichigo masih bungkam dan mematung di tempat duduk. Matanya memperhatikan sekitar. Aizen duduk dengan wajah tenang sambil menyesap segelas anggur di tangannya. Sedangkan Gin melanjutkan acara makan yang tertunda lalu seseorang berambut pirang panjang menatapnya dengan bergantian antara dirinya dan Aizen.

Ichigo tidak tahu apa masalahnya hingga pemuda berambut biru tadi tiba-tiba marah sejak ia datang ke ruang makan. Memang apa salahnya? Mereka tidak saling mengenal tapi pemuda itu sudah nampak tidak menyukainya. Seburuk itukah dia?

"Jadi namamu Kurosaki Ichigo?" cepat-cepat Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati Shinji yang mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Ia mengangguk.

"Aku Hirako Shinji. Kau tak keberatan jika aku memanggilmu Ichigo?"

Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Seseorang yang baru saja keluar bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Ia memang tempramen jadi kau harus membiasakannya mulai sekarang." Shinji tersenyum.

"Apa aku seburuk itu? Apa aromaku tidak enak?" tanya Ichigo polos, Gin terkikik mendengarnya sedangkan Aizen memandangnya dalam diam.

"Hahaha...tentu tidak, aromamu enak hanya saja sedikit berbeda." Ujar Shinji ramah "Ayo makan! sebelum dingin dan terasa hambar...Aa coba lihat, ada sup abalon di sini. Kau mau?" tanya Shinji.

Ichigo lagi-lagi mengangguk tapi ia tersenyum lebar sambil menyerahkan mangkuk kecil yang kosong ke arah Shinji.

Gin memperhatikan mereka sambil terus mengunyah steak di mulutnya. Dalam pandangannya, mereka seperti sudah kenal lama. Melihat Shinji yang mengambilkan semangkuk sup abalon membuatnya menyeringai, sejak kapan bangsawan Espada melayani? Bahkan untuk seorang anak kecil sekalipun? Toh bagaimana pun bocah itu adalah 'kantung darah'.

.

.

.

oOo Maru Diamond oOo

.

.

.

Kamarnya yang gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menyinari dari luar jendela besar yang dibuka lebar-lebar dan gorden damask yang berkibar-kibar karena angin. Sebuah tempat tidur ukuran besar dengan tirai yang dibiarkan menjuntai.

Seseorang berdiri dekat jendela dengan mata merahnya yang berbahaya memandang keluar. Ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, ia bisa mencium semuanya dengan jelas, ia bisa mendengar apapun dengan jelas. Indera yang luar biasa itu membuatnya lebih unggul dari makhluk lain. Ia telah hidup berabad-abad lebih lama dari ras mana pun.

"_**Damn right**_." Ia mengumpat dengan suara serak.

Wajahnya mengeras dan kuku jarinya yang panjang mencengkram dinding hingga permukaannya mengelupas. Grimmjow masih merasakan kerongkongannya seperti terbakar walau tak separah beberapa waktu lalu sejak ia meninggalkan ruang makan dengan kemarahan.

Ia berfikir bagian mananya yang salah dari otak Aizen hingga kakak sulungnya itu memperbolehkan seorang 'kantung darah' untuk tinggal di bawah satu atap dengan rasnya. Dengan gelar bangsawan Espada yang ia sandang. Dan ia berpikir jika bocah berambut orange yang dilihatnya tadi sangat lemah. Bagaimana bisa bocah lemah tanpa pertahanan seperti itu bisa tahan hidup di Manor ini lebih dari satu minggu? Grimmjow berani bertaruh jika bocah itu bahkan tidak tahu dengan siapa ia berada sekarang.

Mata crimsonnya yang menyala-nyala memandang purnama platinum yang bersinar terang di langit. Ia menyentuh lehernya dan memaki untuk rasa terbakar yang tidak kunjung padam. Ia tahu pasti bahwa dirinya haus hanya dengan menghirup aroma bocah laki-laki itu. Tapi Grimmjow telah memutuskan untuk berburu saat musim berganti.

"Kita lihat berapa lama kau bertahan hidup bocah." Ujarnya dengan sebuah seringaian.

.

.

.

Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 21.00 waktu setempat saat Sousuke Aizen menyuruhnya kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua untuk beristirahat. Dalam perjalanannya ia berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yang memandangnya tajam. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mengeluarkan suara mendesis seperti ular. Ichigo masih tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berlaku seperti itu. Apa orang-orang dalam Manor ini sungguh tidak menyukainya? Bahkan sejenak saat makan malam tadi ia sempat memergoki Gin yang memandangnya intens dan jangan lupakan bagaimana tatapan Shinji saat dia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena telah mengambilkan semangkuk sup abalon untuknya saat makan malam.

Hampir tidak ada yang terlihat normal kecuali Aizen yang selalu terlihat tenang atau Margera yang tak pernah mengingat cerita pendek yang ia ucapkan padanya. Hanya mereka berdua yang nampak bersikap biasa saja di depannya.

Saat hampir melangkah masuk menuju lorong tempat kamarnya berada dalam satu garis lurus pada pandangan matanya, Ichigo menoleh ke arah kanan. Hanya ada satu ruangan disana dan ruangan itu adalah kamar Grimmjow, ia tahu saat pagi tadi ketika pemuda itu hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Ichigo mengintipnya dari balik lubang kunci kecil di pintu kamarnya. Ichigo bisa mengingat saat pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan tiba-tiba membukannya dan memandang ke arah kamarnya. Dirinya tak menampik rasa gugup saat Grimmjow hendak berjalan mendekat ke arah kamarnya. Saat itu Ichigo cepat-cepat menjauh dari pintu dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya cepat-cepat. Bocah bermata cinnamon itu bisa mengingat betapa gugupnya ia saat itu.

Tunggu dulu, mengingat Grimmjow itu membuat otaknya berputar ke insiden sebelum makan malam tadi.

Saat seorang Luppi Antenor menjemputnya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut dan bibir yang menggerutu, Ichigo mengikuti pelayan wanita itu yang mengatakan bahwa Aizen memintanya bergabung untuk makan malam. Itu waktu yang tepat pikirnya saat itu, Ichigo sudah merasakan perutnya keroncongan sejak 5 menit sebelum Luppi mengetuk pintu kamarnya keras.

Ia berjalan setengah berlari karena Luppi enggan memperlambat langkah kakinya. Ichigo berpikir bagaimana bisa wanita dengan kaki kecil seperti Luppi berjalan secepat itu.

Saat dirinya memasuki ruang makan, Ichigo memandang kikuk ke arah semua orang yang ada disana. Dirinya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Saat Ichimaru Gin memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya dengan tangan yang menepuk kursi. Ichigo berjalan dengan pelan, waktu itu ia sedikit gerogi...umm mungkin harus diralat, ia sangat gerogi.

Suara Aizen yang halus membuyarkan lamunanya dan saat ia sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria berwajah maskulin dengan rambut klimis yang disisir ke belakang. Ichigo memandang lurus dan menemukan dirinya hampir mati terkejut. Ia melihat seorang pemuda bermata merah dengan rambut biru terang tengah memandangnya tajam, bahkan dari pandangannya, Ichigo bisa melihat jelas mata merah itu penuh rasa jijik. Pemuda itu juga mengeluarkan menggeram pelan dan jangan lupakan bagaimana tangan pemuda itu -yang ia ketahui bernama Grimmjow- terus mengepal saat Ichigo memandang ke arahnya juga.

Baru ia sadar bahwa pemuda itulah yang ingin sekali ia lihat wajahnya saat pagi tadi ia berdiri di jendela besar kamarnya.

Ichigo merasa takut melihat wajah geram dan tidak suka yang didapatnya dari pemuda tersebut. Dan saat pemuda bernama Grimmjow mulai membuka suaranya yang dalam dan terdengar serak, Ichigo terlonjak kaget.

Dan dari situ dimulailah insiden yang membuatnya tidak mengerti. Grimmjow mulai beradu mulut dengan Aizen dan sesekali dengan Gin. Pandangan mata pemuda itu masih berada padanya hampir tiap waktu. Dan dengan suara geraman rendah pemuda itu berujar dan Ichigo menangkap maksud dari pembicaraannya bahwa aroma tubuhnya tidak enak. Dan entah kalimat apa lagi setelahnya. Lalu Grimmjow bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi dengan langkah cepat, sebelumnya pemuda itu sempat melemparkan pandangan sinis dan Ichigo mematung dibuatnya.

Bocah kecil yang masih berdiri jauh di depan kamarnya itu menghela nafas. Ia memandang ke arah kamar Grimmjow dengan wajah was-was dan sedih. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak ingin membuat masalah dengan siapapun, ia tak mengerti pula apa salahnya hingga pemuda itu bersikap semacam itu padanya. Seingatnya Ichigo sudah pergi mandi sebelum jam makan malam tiba jika kesalahannya terletak dari aroma tubuhnya.

Langkah kecilnya menuntunnya berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Grimmjow, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada pemuda itu untuk kesalahan apapun yang ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Ichigo mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh kayu pintu kamar Grimmjow. Ia menutup mata sesaat dan mengambil napas. Kemudian, ia membuka matanya...dan ia mengetuk pintu.

.

.

.

.: tbc :.

Kata dalam bahasa asing sebenarnya sudah aku tulis dengan huruf miring, tapi ketika aku membaca ulang lewat hp -setelah ku post- ternyata tidak ada pengaruhnya. Jadi aku tebalkan saja hurufnya.

Terima kasih untuk para _silent reader_ yang mau membaca dan pergi begitu saja. Aku menghormati kalian walau aku merasa kecewa. Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur hari-hari kalian.

Terakhir aku ucapkan maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Dan juga silahkan ikuti chapter selanjutnya.

Jangan lupa review berupa saran, kritik dan tanggapan kalian, aku sangat mengharapkannya agar aku bisa mengembangkan kemampuanku lebih dari sekarang.

Vielen dank für ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ihre Bewertung.

~Bis Bald ^^~


	4. Chapter 4

Die Blätter fallen©Maru Diamond

Diclaimer : Tite Kubo (Jujur ya, aku suka Grimmjow dan Ichigo, mereka juga suka aku sepertinya. Bagaimana kalau kami saling memiliki saja?)

Pair : GrimmIchi (masih ada pair lain yang aku simpan untuk chapter selanjutnya. Tapi aku Cuma suka Ichigo yang jadi tokohnya).

Warning : OOC (maybe), AU, Shounen-ai, typo(s), vampic, pedo, time travel, paradoks time (slight)

a/n : no copas no plagiat no nyadur, saya gak ridho.

Ichigo : 8 tahun

Grimmjow : 18 tahun usia manusia

Shinji : 21 tahun usia manusia

Gin : 23 tahun usia manusia

Aizen : 25 tahun usia manusia

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Jendela yang terbuka lebar menghembuskan angin musim dingin yang kering. Menampar-nampar kulit dan membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Tapi bagi seorang berambut biru terang yang berdiri dengan tubuh bersandar dinding, angin malam ini terasa sangat panas, tak cukup membuat rasa terbakar di kerongkongannya mereda.

'Tok..tok..tok'

Pintu kamarnya mendengarkan bunyi ketukan 3 kali saat Grimmjow masih mengumpat dengan keadaannya sekarang. Siapa yang berani mengganggunya? Orang sialan macam apa yang berani melanggar jam malam di Manor ini dengan mengganggu waktu pribadi penghuni lain dengan suara ketukan sialan macam itu?

Dengan langkah cepat dan hentakan keras, Grimmjow berjalan ke arah pintu. Membukannya dengan wajah keras, kali ini jika si -pelupa- Wonderweiss itu lagi yang mengetuk pintu maka Grimmjow bersumpah untuk mengenyahkan bocah vampir itu dari pandangan matanya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Tapi saat pintu ek besar ia buka dengan kasar, Grimmjow tak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejut di wajahnya.

Kurosaki Ichigo, bocah laki-laki berambut orange berdiri dengan kikuk dan kepalanya ia tundukkan ke bawah sambil mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara pelan.

"Selamat malam...maaf jika aku mengganggumu."

Grimmjow mengernyit merasakan hidungnya yang dipenuhi aroma memabukkan dari bocah bermata cinnamon di depannya. Mata crimsonnya dengan cepat bersinar terang. Ia memandang bocah di depannya yang tingginya tak lebih dari perutnya dengan sepasang matanya yang berkilat. Godaan untuk menerjang bocah itu dan menghisap habis darahnya sangatlah besar, Grimmjow bahkan tak menyadari jika dirinya begitu menikmati rasa terbakar di lehernya yang semakin parah.

"Aku...apa aku mengganggumu?" ujar Ichigo canggung, ia mencoba memberanikan dirinya menatap Grimmjow yang tengah memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

Grimmjow masih nampak mabuk saat suara pelan yang melantun seperti suara harpa yang pernah didengarnya saat ia berkunjung ke tanah Olympus beberapa tahun yang lalu terasa memikat gendang telinganya.

"Maaf..ap.."

"Kau lebih dari seorang pengganggu. Enyahlah dari hadapanku bocah." Ujarnya kemudian saat ia mulai bisa mengusai dirinya kembali.

Ichigo tersentak mendengarnya, itu perkataan tersadis yang pernah ia dengar dalam hidupnya. Demi apapun di dunia ini, ia hampir menangis saat pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu membuat dirinya begitu penasaran ternyata membencinya untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

Grimmjow yang melihat bocah di depannya tak berkutik hanya diam saja, berada lama-lama di dekat bocah ini sama saja seperti ia mengejek sebuah perangkap yang jelas-jelas sudah menjeratnya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat pada pintu dan dinding di sebelahnya yang mulai mengelupas untuk menahan dirinya yang mungkin saja bertindak di luar keinginannya.

Melihat bocah itu yang tetap diam, Grimmjow berbalik dan hendak menutup pintu saat ia merasakan tarikan lemah di ujung bajunya. Matanya menelusuri dan melihat tangan kecil Ichigo yang menggenggam ujung bajunya dengan gemetar.

"Kau boleh saja membenciku...itu hakmu, tapi beritahu aku apa alasannya karena itu hakku." Ujar Ichigo.

Grimmjow menatapnya tajam seolah sengit.

"Kau menuntut hak padaku?" ujarnya dalam dengan suara serak.

"Ya." Kata Ichigo sambil menatap lurus mata pemuda di depannya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga berhak untuk menutupi apapun alasannya." Tandas Grimmjow membuat mata Ichigo membelalak tak percaya dan saat itulah Grimmjow menarik kembali bajunya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan debaman keras tepat di depan muka Ichigo. Sangat kasar.

.

.

.

oOo Maru Diamond oOo

.

.

.

Matahari merambat perlahan menuju ufuk barat tanda hari baru dimulai. Hari ini genap 5 hari Ichigo tinggal di Manor yang masih terasa asing baginya dan sedikit misterius. Saat ia keluar kamar dan berjalan-jalan, orang-orang di Manor ini akan memandangnya intens. Selalu seperti itu. Ichigo masih tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia berusaha membiasakan diri dengan itu.

Hari ini Margera datang pagi-pagi sekali menemuinya dan mengantarkan sarapan pagi dengan trolinya yang hampir membuat tubuhnya tenggelam karena perbandingan tinggi yang tidak sesuai. Tapi ia takkan mengatakan hal tersebut karena pada intinya tinggi mereka sama.

"_**Holla**_ Ichi." Sapa Margera sambil membuka tudung saji makanan yang mulai mengepulkan asap panas dari omlette.

Ichigo yang masih setengah sadar nampak malas menjawab sapaan Margera, ia hanya mengerang pelan.

"Bangun Ichi! Aku membawa omlette hari ini." Ujar Margera sambil menaiki ranjang dan mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ichigo.

"Tak bisakah kau datang 15 menit lagi?" erang Ichigo.

"Bukankah aku selalu datang dijam yang sama?" tanya Margera.

Ichigo melirik jam sejenak dan ia dapat menyimpulkan jika Margera lagi-lagi lupa.

Baiklah ini masih pukul 5 pagi saat Margera tiba-tiba datang dan membawakan sarapan pagi yang terlalu dini. Ichigo mengeram pelan sebelum ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan memandang Margera dengan mata buram dan wajah kusut.

Ichigo menerima begitu saja saat Margera memberikan sepiring omlette dengan saus merah di pinggirnya. Ia teramat malas dan tidak bernafsu tapi Margera memandangnya dengan antusias seperti biasa. Entah apa yang menarik dari dirinya saat makan.

Usai suapan terakhir, Ichigo lalu meneguk setengah gelas susu di hadapannya dan berdiam untuk beberapa saat. Perutnya seperti buntalan karung berisi makanan. Dia merasa seperti hewan ternak, sapi misalnya, dimana pagi hari para peternak memberinya makan sebelum mandi lalu menyuruh mereka berkerja kemudian. Disini ia tidak bekerja hanya itu yang membedakan, mungkin.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang semua penghuni disini?" ujar Ichigo kemudian.

"Maksudmu?" Margera mengambil tempat di samping Ichigo dan memandang bocah orange itu dengan wajah lugu.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan mereka...atau mungkin denganku?" Ichigo menunduk.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan mereka ataupun denganmu." Jawab Margera dengan gelengan pelan.

"Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka bersikap aneh padaku. Aku yakin ini bukan perasaanku saja, jadi kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah penasaran.

"...entahlah apa yang ingin kau tahu Ichigo, tapi mereka sangat baik padamu...sangat-sangat baik padamu."

"Aku tak mengerti." Ichigo mengerutkan kening. Bagian manakah yang dikatakan baik menurut Margera? Apa bagian dimana ia selalu dipandang dengan cara yang aneh?

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti maksudku." Margera tersenyum lebar.

'Tentu saja, suatu saat kau akan tahu siapa kami semua. Bukankah mereka tidak memakanmu adalah perbuatan baik yang jarang dilakukan kaum kami pada para manusia?' ujar Margera dalam hati.

.

.

.

(O ^_^)O Maru Diamond O(^_^ O)

.

.

.

Kamar Grimmjow.

Grimmjow berdiri di depan sebuah jendela besar yang dibuka lebar-lebar. Angin beku bulan Februari bergulung di sekitarnya dan menyapu tirai dengan gerakan lemah. Suara musik klasik di kamarnya hampir ia lupakan, oh ia mengutuk Shinji yang pernah berkata padanya "jika pikiranmu kacau, cobalah untuk mendengarkan _**Carmina Burana**_" terkutuklah si _**bookworm**_ Hirako. Grimmjow bersumpah, ia tidak mendapati efek dari 'musik klasik' yang di maksud Shinji.

Asal tahu saja, Grimmjow bahkan tidak tidur semalaman dan membiarkan gramofon di sudut kamarnya bergerak memperdengarkan lantunan _**Carmina Burana **_bahkan ia juga mendengarkan _**Rondo Alla Turca **_serta _**Ave Verum Corpus**_. Tapi itu percuma. Pikiran Grimmjow sangat penuh dengan Ichigo dan aromanya yang memabukkan. Itu adalah masalah baru bagi hidupnya kini. Tanpa sadar Grimmjow mendesis pelan, kapanpun saat pikirannya kembali mengingatkan padanya tentang aroma itu.

Perlahan Grimmjow menaiki jendela dan berdiri sambil memegang bibir jendela dengan tangan kanannya. Mata crimson miliknya memandang lurus ke depan, jauh ke depan pada kedalaman hutan yang kelam. Grimmjow menekuk lututnya mengambil kuda-kuda sebelum dia melompat dan menghilang dalam sepersekian detik.

Jalan-jalan sebentar mungkin sedikit berguna.

.

.

.

Kamar Ichigo.

Usai sarapan pagi Ichigo bergegas mandi. Tentu saja.

Tapi saat ia membuka kamar mandi dirinya dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Margera yang ternyata tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Ichigo memutar bola matanya saat pandangan Margera mengarah padanya.

"Kau masih disini?" tanya Ichigo.

Margera mengangguk.

Baiklah, apalagi yang bocah pirang itu mau darinya setelah memaksanya sarapan pagi dan menyuruhnya mandi cepat-cepat. Ichigo sama sekali tidak memiliki agenda untuk dilakukan jadi ia hanya menurut saja walau sedikit sebal atas tindakan pemaksaan tersebut.

"Ichigo."

"Hn?" tanggap Ichigo saat ia memakai pakaian hangat miliknya yang baru diberikan oleh Margera kemarin.

"Kau wangi."

Ichigo kontan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban dari Margera yang menurutnya aneh.

"Aku baru selesai mandi, kau ingat?"

Margera terdiam sambil memperhatikan aktivitas Ichigo dari pinggir ranjang, sesekali ia memaninkan troli di depannya dengan memaju mundurkannya. Lalu ia melirik ke arah jendela dan berjalan ke sana untuk membuka jendela tersebut lebar-lebar. Udara dingin yang segar masuk dan mengusir udara pengap ruang kamar tersebut.

Ichigo memejamkan mata sembari menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan merasakan kesegaran pagi yang menyenangkan, berbeda dengan Ichigo, Margera justru menyesal atas tindakan yang ia lakukan dengan membuka jendela. Dengan begitu aroma milik Ichigo sedikit berkurang.

"Ichigo?"

"Ya."

"Hari ini cuaca lumayan bagus, kau mau keluar?" tanya Margera.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Ichigo memastikan, wajahnya tempak cerah.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kita sempat berkeliling Manor ini walau sebentar. Hari ini aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Ichigo antusias.

"Aku baru ingat, hari ini mawar milik Arturo berbunga untuk pertama kali. Kau mau lihat?"

"Mawar?" tanya Ichigo sedikit kecewa. Melihat mawar berbunga memang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya setidaknya sejauh ia dapat mengingat, tapi itu terdengar membosankan.

"Kau tak akan kecewa, aku janji._**Komm**_!" ujar Margera sebelum menggandeng tangan Ichigo dan berlari keluar.

Di belakang Manor ini ada sebuah rumah kaca yang dinamai _**Jardin aux Fleurs**_. Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa rumah kaca itu dinamai dalam bahasa perancis, ini disebabkan tukang kebun Noches Manor masih berdarah Prancis. Ia membangun rumah kaca itu beberapa abad yang lalu atas izin Aizen tentunya. Arturo Plateado, itu nama lengkap si Tukang kebun berambut cronflowerblue. Arturo sangat pemarah dan hampir sama dengan Luppi, ia tidak menyukai orang asing terlebih jika mereka dekat-dekat dengan rumah kaca kesayangannya.

Margera masih menggandeng tangan Ichigo yang nampak kelelahan di belakangnya. Tepat di depan rumah kaca tersebut Margera menghentikan langkahnya. Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangannya dan memegangnya, ia melihat ruam-ruam merah yang ditimbulkan dari bekas tangan Margera. Astaga sekuat itukah Margera menggenggam tanganya? Pantas Ichigo merasakan kesakitan.

"_**Well**_, Ichi kita sudah sampai. Ayo!" ajak Margera dan sebelum bocah beramput pirang itu kembali menarik pergelangan tangannya, Ichigo menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya.

Margera melihat reaksi Ichigo tersebut dan menganggapnya santai.

Mereka masuk dan Ichigo merasa takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat. Rumah kaca ini memang tidak besar tapi cukup luas untuk menjadikannya tampak seperti hutan mini dengan berbagai tanaman aneh yang ada di pot dan tanaman sulur yang menjalar di sekitar kaca dan pohon birch kerdil.

Di ujung ruangan adalah tempat tujuan mereka. Pada sebuah pot bewarna coklat tumbuh sebuah bunga mawar yang indah.

"Astaga!" pekik Ichigo saat ia melihat mawar tersebut, bukan bentuk atau tingginya yang aneh tapi warnanyalah yang membuat Ichigo terkejut. Hitam. Ichigo bersumpah bahwa itu adalah Blackrose pertama yang ia lihat dalam hidupnya.

"Kau terkejut?" tanya Margera dengan suara yang menyerupai sebuah pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Ini luar biasa, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ichigo hampir seperti pekikan.

"Entahlah, Arturo tak pernah memberitahukannya padaku atau pada siapapun disini."

Ichigo tak mendengarkan Margera. Ia hanya terpaku pada mawar yang indah di hadapannya. Luar biasa. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan saat tangan Ichigo tanpa sadar hendak menyentuh bunga tersebut. Sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

"Berhenti disana dan jauhkan tangan kotormu dari mawarku, bocah manusia." Teriak seseorang dari belakang.

Perlahan mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang dan mendapati Arturo berdiri dekat pintu dengan wajah marah. Mereka dalam masalah.

"Art, aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu." Ujar Margera.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku Wonderweiss." Ujar Arturo tajam "Dan kau bocah manusia, beraninya kau menginjakkan kakimu di _**Jardin**_-ku." Tambahnya cepat.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin melihat saja, _**Sir**_." Jawab Ichigo takut-takut.

Arturo diam dan mengamati sekeliling. Ia memejamkan mata dan membukannya cepat. "Yang ku tahu, kau hanya merusak aroma _**Jardin**_-ku."

"Kami akan pergi sekarang jika itu yang kau mau." Ujar Margera mengantisipasi.

Arturo diam sejenak, ia terlihat berpikir. Biasanya ia akan memberikan beberapa luka pada seseorang yang berani menganggu teritorinya tapi di hadapannya adalah manusia yang berada di bawah perlindungan Aizen jadi Arturo tak berani menyentuh bocah itu jika ia masih ingin hidup.

"Hanya untuk kali ini saja. Enyahlah kalian!" teriak Arturo nyaring.

Baik Margera maupun Ichigo berhambur keluar. Lari Margera hampir seperti tupai yang menangkap biji kenari. Bocah pirang itu berada jauh di depan Ichigo yang berada jauh di belakangnya. Saat hampir menggapai pintu keluar sebuah sulur tumbuhan vâsc membuatnya tersandung dan menyebabkan lututnya lecet.

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Arturo yang berdiri dengan mata berkilat serta tatapan membunuh ke arahnya. Dengan tubuh gemetar. Ichigo berdiri dan berlari dengan kaki pincang.

Margera benar-benar meninggalkannya atau mungkin bocah itu melupakan keberadaannya di belakang.

Ichigo berjalan sesekali meringis, kakinya terasa perih sekali. Ia melihat bekas luka yang mengalirkan sedikit darah. Rasanya berjalan dari halaman belakang Manor menuju kamarnya sangat jauh, ia bahkan masih berada di halaman belakang Manor sekarang. Langkahnya yang pincang terjatuh karena ia kembali tersandung untuk yang kedua kalinya di pagi ini. Ichigo meringis dan mendudukkan dirinya di tanah yang basah sambil melipat lututnya dan melihat lukanya yang bertambah banyak dan parah. Dari yang semula hanya beberapa kini mengalir dan sedikit menetes ke tanah. Rasanya benar-benar perih.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa perihnya, Ichigo meniup-niup bekas luka tersebut dan membuatnya terasa sedikit lebih baik dan saat ia merasa cukup, Ichigo hendak berdiri kembali sebelum ia dikejutkan oleh keberadaan seseorang yang berdiri cukup jauh -hanya sekitar 10 langkah- darinya dan menatapnya dengan wajah tegang.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques berdiri mematung sambil menatap ke arah Ichigo yang kesakitan sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Tetap disana tanpa melakukan sesuatu hingga bocah berambut orange di hadapannya mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan menatapnya dengan wajah kaget.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa hari terakhir ia kembali mengumpat. Baru saja ia pulang dari acara jalan-jalannya di Hutan Daun Jarum untuk menetralkan pikirannya yang meliar karena pertemuan mengejutkan antara dirinya dan bocah manusia bernama Kurosaki Ichigo semalam. Dan saat ia hendak masuk melalui halaman belakang Manor untuk menghindari bocah Kurosaki tersebut, dirinya justru kembali dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Ichigo terlebih dari aromanya yang semakin kuat. Grimmjow menggeram saat pandangannya bertemu pada luka yang mengeluarkan darah dengan beraroma manis di indera penciumannya.

Demi apapun di dunia ini, Grimmjow menahan dirinya yang hampir lepas kendali dengan sekuat tenaga hingga ia bisa merasakan peluh membasahi keningnya.

Di sisi lain Ichigo masih menatap Grimmjow yang masih berdiri di posisinya semula. Grimmjow hampir selalu gusar dan pandangannya tidak bersahabat. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Ichigo tersentak saat Grimmjow mendekat ke arahnya dengah langkah kaki lebar. Apa yang pemuda itu inginkan darinya?

Grimmjow diam beberapa saat dengan wajah keras tepat di depan Ichigo yang menatap pemuda yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"...kau seharusnya sadar jika darahmu hanya mengotori halaman belakang Manor ini." Ujar pemuda berambut biru terang tersebut dengan suara pelan dan mendesis.

Ichigo tersentak dengan ucapan Grimmjow yang lagi-lagi menyakitkan hatinya. Bocah beriris cinnamon itu duduk membeku, menatap Grimmjow tanpa berkedip. Ia jahat sekali. Ini tidak adil. Apa salahnya pada pemuda itu? Kenapa ia begitu tidak disukai sampai seperti ini?

Dengan cepat Ichigo berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dengan kaki pincang sebelumnya ia sempat berkata "Maaf." dengan nada pelan sambil menunduk ke arah Grimmjow.

Grimmjow masih tetap pada posisinya semula hingga beberapa saat sejak Ichigo meninggalkannya. Pikirannya sedikit kacau antara aroma darah dan rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba muncul. Grimmjow tak menampik jika ucapannya sangat kasar dan ia berani bersumpah jika ia melihat luka pada bola mata bocah itu sebelum bocah itu pergi.

Jujur saja, jangankan Ichigo bahkan Grimmjow pun merasa terkejut dengan ucapan yang ia lontarkan pada bocah tersebut. Itu jauh dari kemauannya semula.

.

.

.

Pagi paling naas dalam kehidupan Ichigo. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan kaki pincang dan rasa perih dari luka di bagian lutut. Ichigo merasakan amarah dalam dirinya untuk Margera dan disaat yang sama ia juga merasakan sakit dalam hatinya akibat perkataan Grimmjow beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan menemukan Margera sudah berada di dalam kamarnya dengan wajah heran.

"Aku mencarimu Ichi." Kata Margera tenang.

"Justru akulah yang mencarimu. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku di rumah kaca Arturo sendirian?" ujar Ichigo setengah berteriak.

"Hah? Rumah kaca Arturo? Jangan katakan padaku jika kau baru saja dari sana. Astaga Ichi! Kau bisa dibunuh jika kau dekat-dekat dengan _**Jardin**_-nya." Kata Margera nyaring.

Ichigo mendengus.

"Pergilah Margie, aku ingin sendiri sekarang."

Margera menatap Ichigo tak percaya.

"_**Please**_." Ujar Ichigo menekan.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku sudah sering mengalami hal ini. _Diusir_. Bukankah ini hanya salah satunya." Ujar Margera sambil melangkah menuju pintu dan menutupnya sedikit kasar. Ichigo masih bisa mendengar gerutuan Margera hingga bocah itu berada sedikit jauh dari pintu.

Setidaknya untuk kali ini saja Ichigo berhak merasakan kesal karena sifat pelupa milik Margera yang membuatnya kepayahan hingga jatuh dan bertemu dengan Grimmjow di halaman belakang Manor. Jatuh dan terluka sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membayar kompensasi rasa sakit di tubuhnya tidak perlu hati juga kan yang harus merasakan rasa sakit akibat perkataan tajam milik Grimmjow yang harus ia dengar setiap mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

Kamar Grimmjow.

Terkutuklah semua hal yang menyebabkan dirinya hampir kehilangan kendali sebagai seorang vampir pureblood hanya karena setetes darah dari seorang bocah manusia yang baru ia temui. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques menyadari secara penuh mengenai keinginannya yang begitu ingin menjilat darah yang keluar dari lutut bocah Kurosaki tadi. Hampir terlaksana saat tubuhnya bergerak maju secara naluriah. Kubilang, hampir terlaksana jika ia tidak berhenti tiba-tiba dan mengembalikan kesadarannya secara utuh sebagai seorang Espada yang terhormat.

Ia menggeram sambil melihat langit dan mengamati sesuatu. Nalurinya mengatakan jika sebentar lagi musim semi tiba. Dan saat pertama kalinya para beruang Carpathia selesai dengan masa hibernasi mereka, Grimmjow akan mulai berburu dan menyambut para beruang tersebut dengan kematian yang akan ia bawakan untuk mereka.

.

.

Senja tiba dengan cepat saat Icigo tertidur di pinggir ranjang dengan salah satu kakinya menjuntai ke bawah. Ia menginggat terakhir kali sebelum ia tertidur Ichigo sempat membalut luka di lututnya dengan kain kasa yang ia temukan di laci meja di samping ranjang.

Ia memutuskan untuk segera mandi sebelum makan malam tiba. Ichigo tidak mau kejadian makan malam terakhir kembali terulang. Dengan hati-hati ia membersihkan tubuhnya lalu bergegas berpakaian dan menunggu seseorang memanggilnya untuk makan malam.

Dan benar saja saat Luppi kembali menjemputnya dengan wajah masam Ichigo mengikuti pelayan perempuan tersebut dan menemukan ruang makan yang terdapat Aizen, Gin, Shinji, dan tak lupa Grimmjow yang memasang wajah kesal sambil terus-menerus menatap ke arahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun.

"Ichigo, kudengar kau terluka?" Ujar Shinji sesaat ia duduk di atas kursi di seberang Grimmjow yang masih tetap menatapnya tajam seolah jijik.

"Hanya lecet." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Kain kasa tidak membalut luka lecet, boy. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ichigo mengangguk cepat dan berkata "Terima kasih telah menghawatirkanku."

"Kau sungguh manis bila tersenyum, Ichi." Ujar Shinji sambil tertawa melihat wajah merah padam milik Ichigo.

Aizen tampak tidak peduli dengan obrolan basa-basi semacam itu, yang ia pedulikan adalah ekspresi Grimmjow yang masih tajam menatap Ichigo. Aizen bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai pemikiran Grimmjow tentang Ichigo. Di lain pihak Gin lagi-lagi harus menelan kekecewaan karena malam ini pun Aizen masih tidak menginjinkan darah berada dalam gelasnya. Harus berapa banyak ia meminum anggur milik Granz bersaudara? Malam ini dan kemarin. Itu lebih dari cukup. Bagaimana pun dia vampir bukan manusia penggila minuman beralkohol.

Ditengah dentingan alat makan yang berbunyi pelan. Grimmjow tak menyentuh makan malamnya sama sekali, sedari tadi ia hanya menantang dirinya untuk kuat dengan godaan aroma milik Ichigo. Grimmjow hampir putus asa menahan godaan nafsu akan darah Ichigo.

Hari ini sedikit istimewa sebab Shawlong -koki Manor- baru saja kembali dari Prusia dengan membawa resep kue baru dan menu makan malam yang sebenarnya menjadi kesukaan Grimmjow. _**Saltimbocca**__, _masakan dari daging sapi muda dan kerang dilapisi daun salvia dan _**prosciutto**_ lalu ditumis dengan anggur putih. Makanan ini bukan masakan Prusia namun tergolong masakan Prancis tapi siapa yang peduli dari mana masakan ini berasal ketika rasa lezat meluber dalam mulutmu? Namun, sepertinya Grimmjow menemukan hal baru yang lebih menarik dari pada makanan favoritnya. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ini sudah cukup, Grimmjow tak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Ia berdiri dan lagi-lagi tanpa pamit ia meninggalkan meja makan.

"Tak sopan jika kau pergi begitu saja saat makan malam berlangsung." Ujar Aizen yang berhasil membuat langkah Grimmjow berhenti.

"Lebih tidak sopan lagi jika aku kembali mengacaukannya." Ujar Grimmjow.

"Hei, Grimm, ini _**Saltimbocca**_. Kau yakin akan pergi?" tanya Shinji menggoda.

Grimmjow menoleh ke arah Shawlong. "Bawakan bagianku ke kamar." Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Shinji "Ada lagi?" dan tanpa perlu jawaban ataupun tanggapan dari Shinji, Grimmjow melangkah pergi dengan melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Ichigo yang lagi-lagi mematung.

"Baiklah Brother, adikmu itu kurasa perlu kursus tata krama." Ujar Gin setelah cukup lama bungkam.

"Jika ada yang mau menjadi gurunya, aku tidak keberatan." Ujar Aizen sambil meneguk secangkir teh dengan uap panas yang sedikit mengepul.

.

.

.

Ichigo terbangun dini hari mengingat kembali sikap seseorang bernama Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memikirkan itu tapi ia punya pendapat. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia simpulkan kecuali Grimmjow tak menyukainnya, pemuda itu bahkan terlihat membencinya. Entah apa salahnya tapi itu membuatnya sedih.

Ia tidak bisa meneruskan tidurnya hingga pukul 5 pagi dan membuatnya memiliki warna hitam di bawah matanya. Ichigo berdoa semoga ia tidak mengalami insomnia berkepanjangan.

.

.

Akhir Februari 1739.

2 pekan kemudian.

Semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka di ruang makan. Ichigo tak pernah bertemu dengan Grimmjow dalam 2 pekan terakhir. Ia sudah pernah mencari pemuda itu di hampir setiap penjuru Manor untuk kembali meminta maaf pada pemuda tersebut tapi Ichigo sama sekali tidak menemukan pemuda berambut biru terang itu. Ia sempat mengetuk pintu kamar Grimmjow dan ia tidak mendapati tanggapan dari dalam. Pintu ek itu selalu tertutup dan saat Ichigo berusaha mencuri dengar, ia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam kamar Grimmjow.

Ia sering bertanya pada Margera tentang Grimmjow dan Margera hampir selalu menasehatinya untuk menjaga jarak dari Grimmjow. Margera bilang, Grimmjow bukan orang yang suka dekat-dekat dengan orang lain, ia lebih suka menyendiri dan melakukan hal-hal sesuai kehendak hatinya. Grimmjow tak suka diatur dan ia benci pada orang yang suka ikut campur urusannya. Hampir semua kata-kata Margera mengenai Grimmjow adalah hal buruk tapi dibalik itu Margera terlihat menyimpan rasa hormat pada pemuda berambut biru terang tersebut.

Dan suatu ketika -sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu- saat Ichigo bertanya pada Margera mengenai keberadaan Grimmjow. Bocah berbintik itu mengatakan jika ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kemana perginya Grimmjow?

.

.

.

Maret 1739

Awal musim semi datang seminggu yang lalu. Ichigo melihat perubahan pada pemandangan sekitar. Es sudah mencair walau udara masih terasa dingin di sekitarnya. Perubahan musim semacam ini selalu membuat daya tahannya menurun.

Sejak kemarin Ichigo mengalami demam tinggi. Seharian ia terus berbaring di tempat tidur dengan kepayahan. Ia hampir tak sadarkan diri saat seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Ichigo membuka kedua matanya menatap pintu dengan mata sayu. Begitu menyadari itu orang yang dikenalnya -Margera dengan trolinya- dia tampak lega lalu kembali menjatuhkan dirinya ke bantal sambil mengerang.

"Aku bawakan bubur barley untukmu."

Ichigo mengerang pelan.

"Kau belum makan, kalau terus-terusan seperti ini, dalam 2-3 hari kau pasti akan mati."

Dengan wajah merah padam Ichigo menoleh lalu berkata dengan suara serak "Semuanya terasa pahit bahkan air putih sekalipun."

"Jangan kejam pada dirimu sendiri Ichigo. Makanlah walau sedikit, ini pesan dari Tuan Aizen." Ujar Margera.

Ichigo baru ingat, orang yang paling sering mengkhawatirkan keadaannya adalah Aizen atau Shinji. Mereka berdua seperti terus memantaunya entah dari mana. Ichigo kembali mengingat akan luka yang ia dapatkan di lututnya sesaat setelah Arturo mengusirnya dari _**Jardin aux Fleurs**_sebulan yang lalu. Ia ingat benar jika dirinya tak pernah mengatakan apapun dan pada siapapun mengenai luka tersebut tapi Shinji justru menanyakan lukanya saat makan malam. Entah dari mana pemuda itu tahu.

Ichigo masih diam saja.

"Tuan Shinji titip salam padamu. Ia berkata jika suasana ruang makan akan sepi tanpamu jadi lekaslah sembuh." Kata Margera kembali.

"Kau mau aku menyuapimu?" tanya Margera.

Ichigo menggeleng lemah "Akan kumakan, aku janji Margie tapi tidak sekarang jadi kumohon mengertilah."

"Aku selalu berusaha mengerti dirimu, Ichi... Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk menghabiskan makanan ini. Tapi setidaknya makanlah walau hanya sedikit...kalau begitu lekaslah sembuh. Trolinya akan kutinggal disini, esok pagi baru kuambil. _**Good nite**_, Ichi." Kata Margera sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya dengan suara 'klik' pelan.

Ichigo masih tidak bergeming. Tapi sebelum ia mendudukan dirinya dan menyantap makan malamnya ia mengerang sedikit karena rasa pusing di kepalanya.

Usai menyelesaikan makan malamnya yang tentunya tidak bisa ia habiskan. Ichigo kembali berbaring setelah mendorong troli itu sedikit lebih jauh dari ranjangnya. Perlahan ia menutup mata dan tertidur.

Antara sadar dan tidak Ichigo melihat seseorang berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya. Orang itu menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan yang tidak ia ketahui sebab wajahnya tertutup rapi oleh bayangan jendela.

"Siapa?" ujarnya lirih

Saat Ichigo mendudukkan dirinya dan menggosok matanya untuk kembali melihat orang itu. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Ichigo berpendapat mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

.

.

1 minggu kemudian.

Pekan teraneh bagi Ichigo. Semua orang yang terkadang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi kini mereka tampak cuek-cuek saja saat ia melintas di samping mereka. Luppi Antenor, pelayan wanita penggerutu yang selalu melayangkan pandangan sinis padany sekarang tak lagi memandangnya demikian walau sesekali wanita berambut klimis itu masih terdengar menggerutu. Margera? Ichigo rasa tidak ada yang berubah dengan pelayan satu itu. Tetap pelupa seperti biasa. Lalu bagaimana dengan Grimmjow? Sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka sebulan yang lalu, pemuda berambut nyentrik itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Ichigo sudah menyerah tentang Grimmjow, kalau pun pemuda itu begitu tak menyukainya maka itu haknya. Ichigo tidak peduli lagi.

Malam ini makan malam berlangsung dengan tenang. Ichigo lebih banyak bicara dari pertama kali ia berada di sana. Walau ia lebih banyak bicara dengan Shinji, baik Gin maupun Aizen akan tetap mengawasinya dari ekor mata mereka sesekali. Ia tidak keberatan karena bagi Ichigo dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu.

Hari ini menu yang sama yang membuat Ichigo kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. _**Saltimbocca**_. Ichigo masih mengingat masakan -yang kata Shinji- makanan favorit Grimmjow. Baiklah pemuda itu pasti akan menyesal melewatkan makan malam untuk kali ini.

Tepat pukul 8 malam saat hidangan utama, _**saltimbocca**__,_ dihidangkan. Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang makan dengan langkah anggun. Grimmjow. Dalam ingatan Ichigo dia adalah pemuda jangkung tegap dengan warna mata crimson yang tajam. Tapi sekarang jelas-jelas Ichigo melihat mata azure cemerlang. Dia duduk tepat di depan Ichigo yang menatapnya serius lalu dengan cepat Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagi Ichigo, terserah apa warna matanya bahkan terserah jika Grimmjow mau duduk di depannya. Ichigo sudah tidak peduli.

"_**Welcome**_, Grimm." Ujar Gin dengan senyuman lebar miliknya.

"Aku terkejut kau mau bergabung untuk makan malam." Tambah Shinji.

"Aku takkan melewatkan _**saltimbocca**_-ku." ujar Grimmjow.

"Sudah cukup acara penyambutannya. Mari kita mulai." Kata Aizen mengintrupsi.

Dan dentingan alat makan kembali berbunyi pelan. Kali ini Ichigo-lah yang belum menyentuh makanannya. Jujur ia terkejut dengan kembalinya Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba tapi ia lebih terkejut dengan sikap pemuda itu yang berubah lebih tenang.

"Oh, Ichi _boy_. Kau perlu bantuan untuk memotong dagingnya? Kemarikan piringmu." Ujar Shinji sambil memulai memotong daging sapi di piring Ichigo menjadi potongan dadu kecil.

Ichigo menatap Shinji terkejut saat pemuda di sampingnya menarik piringnya dan melakukan sesuatu dengan daging sapinya. Ichigo tersenyum canggung dan saat ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Grimmjow. Ichigo tercekat melihat tatapan Grimmjow yang mengarah padanya dengan sebuah seringai pada di bibir pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.: Tbc :.

Saltimbocca adalah makanan Prancis, jika kalian menemukan restauran Prancis atau mengunjungi negara Prancis. Cobalah, sangat enak. Hahaha ^,^ #bukan maksud promo cuma ngasih saran doang.

Arigatou buat yang udah ngasih review kemarin. Udah saya balas lewat PM masing-masing.

NB : Aku lebih menghormati flamer daripada **silent reader**.

Terus ikutin Chap selanjutnya ya and RnR nya dong!

Vielen dank für ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ihre Bewertung.

~Bis Bald ^^~


	5. Chapter 5

Die Blätter fallen©Maru Diamond

Diclaimer : Tite Kubo (Aku suka Grimmjow dan Ichigo, mereka juga suka aku. Bagaimana kalau kami saling memiliki saja?)

Pair : GrimmIchi (masih ada pair lain yang aku simpan untuk chapter selanjutnya. Tapi aku Cuma suka Ichigo yang jadi tokohnya).

Warning : OOC (maybe), AU, Shounen-ai, typo(s), vampic, pedo, time travel, paradoks time (slight)

a/n : no copas no plagiat no nyadur, saya gak ridho.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Maret 1739.

Ichigo telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya bersama Espada bersaudara dan ia menurut saja saat Aizen menyuruhnya untuk pergi tidur saat jam menunjukkan pukul 21.15 waktu setempat. Ichigo membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan ruangan setelah memberikan ucapan selamat malam pada semua orang disana tak terkecuali pada Grimmjow yang menatapnya intens.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Grimmjow, setidaknya itulah yang ia lakukan hampir sepanjang makan malam berlangsung. Untuk kali ini ia merasa sangat risih dipandangi oleh orang lain.

Usai langkah kakinya menjauh, Ichigo berbelok ke arah ruang belakang. Kamar Margera. Malam ini lebih baik jika ia meminta Margera menemaninya entah untuk berbincang atau untuk menemaninya tidur. Yang jelas Ichigo sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan Grimmjow, ia tidak akan kuat dengan kata-kata tajam pemuda itu.

Langkahnya terkesan berlari, di lorong itu hanya suara kakiknyalah yang terdengar. Malam belum begitu larut tapi suasana amat sepi di sini.

'Tok...tok..tok...'

Ichigo mengetuk pintu pelan.

"Margie? Kau di dalam? Aku Ichigo, Margie?" Ichigo masih tetap mengetuk pintu saat ia memanggil-manggil nama Margera dari luar.

'Tok...tok..tok..'

Suara ketukan di pintu lebih keras ia bunyikan dan berharap Margera akan membukannya.

"Margie? Aku masuk." dan saat Ichigo membuka pintunya dan mulai memasuki kamar Margera. Ia tidak mendapati siapapun di sana. Kamar Margera lebih sederhana dari kamarnya. Tapi lupakan tentang arsitektur kamar itu. _**Well**_, dimana Margera?

Ichigo sudah menelusuri kamar Margera dan tak menemukan tanda-tanda apapun di sana. Lalu ia memutuskan keluar dan mencari Margera di dapur.

Di dapur Noches Manor Ichigo kembali mendapati ruang kosong. Semua alat masak sudah bersih dan tertata rapi dan tidak ada siapapun di sana bahkan Tessai dan Shawlong sekali pun. Ichigo mengingat kembali jika di ruang makan tadi tidak terlihat keberadaan Shawlong. Kemana perginya orang-orang?

Langkahnya kembali ke kamar dengan wajah berlipat saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30 dan Ichigo telah mencari siapapun yang ia kenal baik Margera maupun Tessai atau Shawlong bahkan Luppi dan Tesla sekali pun tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun dari mereka. Manor ini seperti kastil kosong.

Ichigo tidak benar-benar kembali ke kamar, ia duduk 5 langkah di depan pintu kamarnya dan merasa sangat malas untuk kembali. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya kemana orang-orang itu berada sekarang?

"Jika Margera pergi keluar seharusnya ia memberitahuku sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah diam saja seperti ini." Gumam Ichigo.

Ia masih duduk di atas karpet di depan kamarnya dengan lutut tertekuk dan wajah menunduk saat seseorang terdengar berbicara padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Ichigo mengenal dengan baik suara ini, ia cepat-cepat menoleh dan melihat Grimmjow berdiri di ujung koridor dengan wajah datar. Ia sungguh tidak mau bertemu pemuda itu sekarang ataupun mendengar kata-katanya. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Tak ada respon dari bocah orange di depannya. Grimmjow berdecak pelan, ia melangkah mendekat dan berhenti sejenak. Astaga! Walau ia sudah kenyang dengan darah beruang tapi ia masih bisa merasakan sensasi mabuk dalam dirinya. Darah Ichigo benar-benar luar biasa.

Grimmjow kembali melangkah dengan hati-hati.

"Ku bilang, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Grimmjow kembali namun tampaknya Ichigo tidak terlalu peduli. Bocah itu bahkan enggan untuk menatapnya walau sesaat.

Grimmjow masih berdiri dan menunggu jawaban.

"Kau tak mendengarku?" tanya Grimmjow sedikit jengkel.

Ichigo akhirnya menoleh dan memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan matanya yang menyipit "Berhentilah membentakku. Aku tidak tuli." Raung Ichigo kemudian.

Grimmjow sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara nyaring yang tiba-tiba masuk di gendang telinganya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau ribut sekali." Ujar Grimmjow sambil memasukkan jari kelingkingnya ke telinga.

"Kalau tidak suka kau bisa pergi. Bukankah kau membenciku?" Ichigo masih berbicara setengah berteriak.

Grimmjow mendudukkan dirinya di depan Ichigo yang mendelik menatapnya.

"Seingatku aku tak pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu."ujar Grimmjow menyanggah.

Ichigo diam saja dan menunduk, air matanya hampir keluar saat ini. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak peduli lagi pada Grimmjow tapi sekarang ia mengingkarinya. Ichigo sungguh tidak tahan dengan sikap Grimmjow yang membencinya tanpa alasan.

"Kau memang tidak berkata langsung. Tapi sikapmu sangat kasar. Pergilah! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu." Ichigo mendorong tubuh Grimmjow menjauh walau nyatanya pemuda yang ia dorong tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Dari sepasang mata azure miliknya, Grimmjow melihat tangan kecil Ichigo yang berusaha mendorongnya menjauh. Tentu saja mustahil. Tapi Grimmjow membiarkannya sampai bocah di depannya lelah.

"Aaarg...pergi..pergi..pergiii..." teriak Ichigo masih dengan acara mendorongnya.

"Kau yakin sudah makan hari ini? Tenagamu sama sekali tidak ada." ujar Grimmjow.

Bocah itu sudah lelah dan ia menyerah lalu memandang Grimmjow dengan tatapan tajam dan Grimmjow membalasnya dengan sebuah seringai lebar.

"Jadi, kau masih enggan memberitahuku kenapa kau ada di sini? Kamarmu bahkan tinggal lima langkah." Ujar Grimmjow.

"Aku mencari Margie." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Kau tak akan menemukannya sampai lusa." Ujar Grimmjow.

'Bagaimana ia tahu?' Batin Ichigo saat ia menatap wajah Grimmjow yang balik menatapnya santai.

Ichigo diam saja dan kembali menunduk. Jadi Margera benar-benar pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya? Bagaimana bisa bocah pirang berbintik yang telah ia anggap sebagai teman dekatnya melakukan hal itu padanya.

Yang Ichigo sadari adalah ia sekarang sendirian tanpa Margera.

'Ding dong ding dong'

Suara jam di lantai bawah berbunyi nyaring 4 kali, tak terasa jam telah menunjukkan pukul 24.00 saat Ichigo lebih banyak bungkam.

"Kau harus pergi tidur sekarang." Ujar Grimmjow.

Ichigo menggeleng.

"Tidak ada yang peduli jika kau sakit jadi cepatlah kembali ke kamarmu dan pergilah tidur."

Ichigo kembali menggeleng "Margie mengkhawatirkanku, Aizen dan Shinji mereka juga mengkhawatirkanku saat aku sakit beberapa waktu lalu."

Tidak menjawab Grimmjow hanya diam saja lalu ia berdecak pelan.

"Baiklah terserah." Grimmjow berdiri dan beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau bertemu denganku."

Grimmjow berhenti 'kenapa ia bicara begitu?' batinnya lalu Grimmjow berpaling pada Ichigo lalu dan berkata "Tentu." Dengan nada canggung.

.

.

.

oOo Maru Diamond oOo

.

.

.

Saat suara burung pagi masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya dan ia merasakan sinar fajar muncul di sela-sela gorden linen kamar dan menyentuh kulitnya dengan ramah, Ichigo membuka matanya sembari mengerang kecil. Ia melihat sekeliling lalu melirik jam. Ia terlambat 25 menit dari jadwal rata-rata ia bangun. Mungkin tidak adanya Margera membuatnya bangun lebih siang.

Sesuatu menyadarkannya ketika Ichigo melihat dirinya berada di dalam kamar lebih tepatnya di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang melindunginya dari dingin. Sejak kapan? Seingatnya Ichigo masih berada di lorong kamarnya dan menunggu Margera hingga lewat tengah malam sejak Grimmjow meninggalkannya sendiri. Jika ia jatuh tertidur mustahil ia tiba-tiba berada di dalam kamarnya yang hangat. Siapa yang memindahkannya? Mungkinkah Grimmjow?

Terimakasih kepada Grimmjow jika memang pemuda berambut terang itulah yang memindahkannya.

Ichigo kurosaki menuruni tempat tidur dan merapikan ranjangnya sendiri, tidak ada Margera di sini jadi ia harus mandiri. Tunggu dulu, apa Margera mulai bosan karena setiap hari ia harus mengantarkan sarapan untuknya dan merapikan tempat tidurnya lalu itulah yang membuat Margera pergi darinya? Jika benar, Ichigo berharap ia bertemu Margera dan meminta maaf pada bocah itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" seseorang berujar dari sofa di depan tempat tidur dan itu membuat Ichigo terlonjak dan dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara.

"Shinji?" ujarnya tak yakin.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu terkejut." Shinji berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan?" gumam Ichigo.

"Hahaha...sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Aku berniat membangunkanmu karena brother meminta kita untuk sarapan bersama, namun begitu melihatmu yang masih tidur membuatku tak tega." Shinji membantu Ichigo membuka gorden dan jendela

"Margie yang akan-."

Ucapan Ichigo dipotong langsung "Aku terkejut jika kau belum tahu, Margera dan beberapa orang di sini sedang pergi. Ayo, brother tak suka menunggu."

Ichigo mengikuti langkah Shinji di depannya dengan sedikit berlari. Ichigo mengira jika pemuda itu akan mengandeng tangannya dan menariknya seperti sebuah seretan tapi ia salah Shinji membiarkannya berjalan sendiri dan menunggunya jika ia tertinggal jauh. Seramah apapun pemuda itu, Shinji selalu menghindari kontak langsung dengannya.

Saat ia melewati depan kamar Grimmjow, Ichigo menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu ek yang tertutup itu. Apa Grimmjow akan ikut sarapan bersama?

Di ruang makan ia bisa melihat Aizen dengan wajah tenang sedang menikmati secangkir teh hangat. Tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali Aizen dan Shawlong yang berdiri di sampingnya. Shawlong? Ichigo mengira koki Manor itu juga ikut menghilang bersama Margera semalam.

Ketika ia masuk, Aizen mengatakan sesuatu -entah apa itu- dan membuat Shawlong tiba-tiba keluar. Ichigo tak terlalu peduli.

"Maaf brother, kami terlambat." Ujar Shinji.

"Duduklah." Ujar Aizen tenang.

Ichigo mendapati rasa kecewa dalam hatinya ketika ia tak melihat sosok Grimmjow di ruangan itu. Ia sedikit lega bisa bicara dengannya semalam. Tapi entah mengapa ia justru merasa rasa senang yang lebih banyak saat Grimmjow absen. Pemuda berambut biru terang tersebut bisa saja mengatakan hal-hal kejam untuknya lagi.

"Apa Gin juga pergi?" Shinji bertanya sambil membalik piringnya.

"Ia tidak tahan dengan anggur. Mungkin aku terlalu memaksanya minum semalam." Aizen menyendok irisan bacon dan tomat dari piringnya.

Ichigo diam saja sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka lalu saat ketahuan melamun Aizen bertanya padanya, hal yang belum pernah dilakukan Aizen saat mereka berada di satu meja makan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di lorong kamarmu semalam hingga tertidur seperti anak kucing?" Aizen bertanya dengan iris amber yang menatap langsung permata cinnamon milik Ichigo.

Ichigo menahan nafasnya sesaat melihat tatapan itu lalu ia membuka membuka suara "Aku menunggu Margie...dia tiba-tiba menghilang."

"Dia akan kembali, kau tak perlu menunggunya." Shinji menyela dan Aizen meliriknya membuat Shinji meringis menatap kakaknya.

"Brother berbaik hati membawamu ke kamar. Kau bisa masuk angin jika tetap di sana kau tahu." Ujar Shinji menjelaskan dan Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shinji. Jadi bukan Grimmjow yang membawanya ke kamar batin Ichigo, tapi jujur saja kemungkinan Grimmjow melakukan hal itu tak lebih dari 5%.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tak perlu." Aizen berbicara dengan nada jengkel dan Shinji mendapati wajahnya meringis dua kali pada kakaknya pagi ini.

Dan sarapan pagi berlangsung hingga piring berisi bacon, sosis, tomat dan telur habis. Ichigo menyisakannya sedikit karena ia merasa kenyang. Ini bahkan belum _**dessert**_. Shinji mengambilkan sepotong kue _**baba au rhum**_ untuknya. Ichigo mendelik, potongannya tidak besar tapi Ichigo cukup kewalahan. Ia menghela nafas diam-diam sebelum menyendok kue kaya _**kismis-studded**_ tersebut.

"Mmmh, Shawlong tak merendamnya dalam rum? Rasa sirup kirsch lebih muncul, kukira ia akan membuatnya berbentuk bulat ternyata dia menggunakan savarin yang di dapatnya dari Prancis, syukurlah kuenya tidak gosong saat dipanggang. Aku masih mengingat kegagalannya dulu..hahaha." gelak tawa dari Shinji tak mendapatkan respon apapun dan dari siapapun di ruang itu. Aizen terlihat amat biasa dengan kelakuan adiknya sedangkan Ichigo berusaha memasukkan potongan demi potongan kue baba ke dalam perutnya.

"Ichigo, bisakah kau tidak keluar dari kamarmu untuk sehari ini saja?" Aizen kembali bersuara dengan nada tenangnya.

Ichigo menatap Aizen seolah berkata 'Mengapa?'

"Akan ada tamu hari ini dan mereka tidak terlalu menyukai anak kecil. Ku harap kau mengerti." Aizen berkata dengan aksen hati-hati dan ketika Ichigo mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arahnya ia bisa merasa lega.

.

.

.

Ichigo kurosaki menuruti perkataan Aizen untuk tidak keluar kamar seharian ini. Makan siangnya diantarkan oleh Shinji, dan Shinji baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sekitar 20 menit yang lalu sebelumnya pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu kembali mengingatkan padanya untuk tidak keluar kamar. Ichigo membalasnya dengan anggukan dan ia mendapatkan kata '_**Good boy**_' dari Shinji sesaat sebelum pemuda itu menyentuh pintu kamar.

Sore sekitar pukul 15.00 waktu setempat Ichigo berdiri di depan jendelanya dan melihat sebuah kereta kuda di halaman Manor. Dua orang berambut pink dan pirang panjang dengan kemeja mereka yang berwarna hitam dan putih keluar dari dalam kereta. Ia bisa melihat seseorang yang ia kira sebagai Tesla menyambut mereka dan menuntun mereka masuk. Setelahnya Ichigo tak tahu apapun.

.

.

Ruang tengah.

Seseorang berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan langkah anggun. Wajah mereka bergitu tenang sebelum Tesla membukakan pintu ruang tengah lalu pergi meninggalkan sang Tamu dan seseorang yang duduk di sofa di depan perapian mati.

"My Lord." Dua orang tersebut berujar dengan gerakan yang menujukkan betapa mereka menaruh rasa hormat sekaligus takut di dalamnya.

"Berdirilah." Aizen berdiri dan mengahap mereka dengan air muka tenang.

"Lord Aizen, sebuah kehormatan bertemu anda secara langsung di Manor anda." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dan beriris cyan.

"Berhentilah merendah dan katakan tujuan kalian." Ujar Aizen, wajahnya tetap tenang tapi nada bicaranya sedikit dingin.

"Saya dan Szayel menyampaikan pesan Nnoitra, Aaroniero, dan Tuan Kaname untuk mengundang anda dalam pertemuan di Bran."

Aizen tak langsung memberi tanggapan. Ia memandang lurus dan tajam ke arah Granz bersaudara. Matanya menyipit. Seingatnya tidak ada agenda dalam bulan ini untuk pertemuan dewan Schaloom -Dewan Senat Vampire- apa yang mereka hendak lakukan? Jika ini masalah perjanjian damai, Aizen bersumpah adiknya telah menyelesaikannya dengan baik di Skandinavia musim dingin lalu.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kami tak memiliki kuasa untuk mengungkapkannya di sini my Lord, akan lebih baik jika anda menghadirinya. Tanpa bangsawan Espada dewan Schaloom bukanlah apa-apa. Jadi kami mohon kehadiran anda Tuanku." Jawab Szayel mewakili kakaknya Yylfordt.

Aizen menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Ia menatap satu-satu wajah di sana, dan akhirnya menyapu seluruh ruangan yang terang itu.

"Aku khawatir tidak bisa datang karena sesuatu terlihat ditutupi dariku."

Baik Yylfordt maupun Szayel terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka menatap Sousuke Aizen yang memandang mereka dengan tenang, setelahnya wajah mereka kembali menunduk. Sesuatu yang lancang memandang seorang Espada secara langsung meskipun kau seorang bangsawan sekalipun.

"Maafkan kami, tapi pertemuan ini sangatlah penting. Semua petinggi Schaloom akan hadir termasuk cucu Jamies Starrk, Tuan Coyote starrk."

Aizen tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, suatu hal yang langka ketika Coyote bersedia hadir dalam pertemuan. Kursi keluarga Starrk hampir selalu kosong saat pertemuan tahunan dewan Schaloom. Pemuda pemalas dan tukang tidur itu mau jauh-jauh datang dari Spanyol demi pertemuan mendadak seperti ini. Sebenarnya pertemuan macam apa yang hendak mereka adakan?

"Aku terkejut mendengarnya." Tanggap Aizen seadanya.

Dua beraudara Granz tidak berani bersuara, mereka hanya diam menunggu respon Aizen selanjutnya.

Sejak berabad-abad lalu keluarga Granz adalah bangsawan kelas menengah yang mengabdi di bawah kaki Espada. Kakek buyut mereka adalah tangan kanan kakek buyut Espada bersaudara dan sesuai naluriah, Granz akan tetap mengabdi pada Espada. Aizen adalah penerus Espada, bukan penerus utama memang tapi apapun berada dalam kendalinya selama sang Penerus utama Espada menolak mentah-mentah takdirnya. Kau benar jika berpendapat Grimmjow lah sang Penerus utama. Tapi Grimmjow bukan pribadi yang peduli mengenai kekuasaan, pemuda itu justru menyukai kehidupan bebasnya. Aizen tidak menganggap repot sikap Grimmjow, ia tidak senang dan tidak juga benci, Aizen menyayangi Grimmjow lebih dari hidupnya.

"Aku akan berangkat besok. Aku perlu Gin di sampingku." Ujar Aizen sambil membalikkan badannya. Tentu saja, Gin bukan hanya adiknya ia hampir seperti asisten baginya. Aizen merasa harus menunggu Gin sampai pemuda berambut putih itu kembali dari berburu.

Dua bersaudara Granz tersenyum mendengarnya "Terima kasih my Lord."

Dan mereka keluar ruangan dengan hati lega. Szayel melirik kakaknya yang menampakkan wajah cerah, perubahan keputusan Aizen hampir seperti siraman air dingin yang mampir ke wajah mereka. Aizen orang yang keras walau ia terlihat sangat tenang dan lembut. Pria Espada itu adalah orang yang tegas, sekali ia berkata maka ia tak akan mencabut ucapannya kembali. Saat Szayel mendengar ucapan Aizen yang bermaksud untuk absen dari pertemuan ia sangat berharap itu hanya lelucon -walau ia yakin itu hampir mustahil- yang untuk pertama kalinya Aizen katakan dalam hidupnya.

Yylfordt Granz tersenyum tipis hampir sepanjang jalan hingga mereka memasuki kereta kuda yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat tujuan selanjutnya. Kastil Bran Nosferatu. Tidak mungkin bagi mereka pulang ke Britania dan kembali lagi besok untuk hadir tepat waktu di pertemuan. Perlu waktu berhari-hari walau mereka membawa lebih banyak kuda untuk menarik kereta mereka.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sebelum fajar menyingsing Ichigo sudah bangun dan sudah menyelesaikan mandinya sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan nampak menanti sesuatu.

"Ichigo." Seseorang memekik dari arah pintu yang terbuka. Margera benar-benar datang sesuai ucapan Grimmjow padanya tempo hari.

Ichigo masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak memberikan pertanyaan beruntun pada Margera yang memeluknya erat dan mengatakan padanya betapa temannya itu merindukannya. Ichigo hanya mendengus mendengarnya seolah perkataan Margera adalah hal konyol yang sering ia dengar.

"Ichi, aku rindu." Margera masih memeluk Ichigo.

"Kau kemana saja?" Ichigo berujar dengan nada ketus.

Margera mengambil jarak untuk melihat wajah masam Ichigo, bukannya meminta maaf ia malah tertawa dan berkata betapa imutnya wajah Ichigo jika seperti ini.

"Tenang Ichi, aku hanya pergi karena ada urusan." Ujar Margera dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku?" Alis Ichigo terangkat.

"Kemarin sangat mendadak, aku harus pergi cepat-cepat dan aku tak sempat mengatakan apapun padamu." Jawab Margera, entah mengapa Ichigo masih merasakan ketidakpuasan dari jawaban tersebut. Ia masih beranggapan Margera berkilah.

"Aku bawa roti dengan selai raspberry dan damson. Kau mau yang mana?" tanya Margera mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo ke arah lain.

Ichigo menggeleng "Dengan mentega saja, kau bawa?"

"Sayang sekali, kau hanya bisa memilih raspberry atau damson." Margera mengatakannya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Roti saja." Jawab Ichigo pendek sebelum ia mengambil segelas susu dan meminumnya sedikit.

.

.

Lepas tengah hari sekitar pukul 13.00 semua orang berkumpul di pintu depan. Mereka mengantarkan Aizen dan Gin menuju kereta yang telah siap dengan dua ekor kuda gagah yang akan menariknya. Ichigo disana dan ia sempat bertanya kemana Aizen dan Gin akan pergi lalu Margera berkata padanya jika mereka akan pergi ke tempat penting dan setelahnya Ichigo diam saja.

Ichigo melihat Shinji berdiri di sampingnya dengan tenang dan anggun sambil melihat ke arah kereta yang telah melaju meninggalkan Manor di belakangnya. Shinji masih tetap diam sampai -hampir- semua orang pergi dari sana. Ichigo tak bergeming dari tempatnya, ia masih memperhatikan Shinji walau pemuda itu mungkin tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ichigo kau masih di sini?" wajahnya nampak sedikit terkejut.

"Apa setiap orang harus melakukan hal ini setiap kali Aizen akan pergi?" tanya Ichigo.

Suara tawa Shinji bisa ia dengar terlebih dahulu sebelum pemuda itu berujar padanya dengan nada yang lembut "Tidak harus, hanya seperti sebuah kebiasaan yang tak bisa dirubah. Brother adalah kepala keluarga di sini. Dan semua orang menghormatinya." Shinji diam sebentar wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi "Kecuali Grimmjow, ia sungguh bengal. Grimmjow tak pernah menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada brother, ia hampir tak menghargai setiap orang di sekitarnya dan menganggap dirinya paling benar. Sangat sulit membuatnya patuh." Shinji mendesah dalam.

Ichigo diam saja mendengarnya. Bahkan saat Shinji kembali membicarakan Grimmjow dengan suara seperti orang menggerutu. Yang bisa ia tangkap di sini adalah ; Grimmjow sangat menyebalkan dan pemuda itu bersikap keterlaluan hampir kepada semua orang. Walau begitu Ichigo masih belum merasa lega. Ia masih menganggap bahwa dirinya lah yang paling tidak disukai terlebih dibenci oleh Grimmjow. Tapi jika menginggat kejadian selepas makan malam lusa kemarin. Grimmjow dengan senang hati menghampirinya dan berbicara padanya dengan nada yang tidak jahat. Entahlah, Grimmjow sulit di tebak.

Ichigo memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya sedangkan Shinji menuju perpustakaan Manor dengan wajah kesal dan pemuda itu masih menggerutu tentang sikap Grimmjow. Ichigo tak bisa menyalahkan Shinji, menurutnya Grimmjow memang keterlaluan, buktinya semua orang ada di sana saat Aizen pergi sedangkan satu satunya orang yang absen hanya Grimmjow.

Kurosaki Ichigo ia melihat lurus kamarnya yang berada tepat di ujung lorong dan saat ia melangkah semakin dekat. Ichigo nyaris langsung berbalik dan melarikan diri. Grimmjow baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

Kastil Bran Nosferatu.

Di sebuah meja panjang para dewan Schaloom nampak berdiskusi satu sama lain. Di ujung tempat duduk Aizen meminum tehnya dengan wajah tenang. Di sampingnya Gin diam saja, wajahnya lebih cerah dari kemarin malam. Nampaknya ia puas dengan buruannya.

"Lord Aizen, kami sangat senang anda mau menghadiri pertemuan penting ini." Ujar Kaname Tosen dengan nada hati-hati.

"Tak bisakah langsung dimulai?" Gin berujar cukup jelas hingga seluruh ruangan menjadi hening seketika. Aizen melirik Gin dari ekor matannya, ia nampak senang dengan ucapan Gin.

"Anda pasti telah mendengar rumor mengenai menghilangnya tunangan ketua Sefardim -Asosiasi Hunter- yang baru saja naik tahta." Ujar seorang berambut platina bermata coklat keemasan, Jin Kariya.

"Lalu?" nada Aizen terdengar tenang.

"Mereka menaruh perhatian penuh pada masalah tersebut...bukankah itu kesempatan bagi kita?" Ujar Kariya dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Aizen diam sebentar lalu berbicara dengan nada berbeda "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Sebuah penyerangan langsung ke Scotlandia." Kata Nnoitra dengan nada keras dan terdengar menggema.

Semua diam dengan pikirannya masing-masing, beberapa dari mereka mencuri-curi pandangan ke arah Aizen hendak melihat bagaimana ekspresi penerus Espada tersebut yang masih tampak tenang.

"Apa alasan kalian?" Souzuke Aizen berbicara dengan anggun dan penuh kuasa, seperti seorang aristokrat.

"Ras kita lebih tinggi dibanding para Hunter itu apalagi para manusia bodoh sisanya. Mereka hanya makanan bagi kaum kita, _my Lord_." Kariya berseru, nadanya merendahkan.

Mereka tersenyum kecuali Aizen yang bertampang datar dari balik wajah tenangnya. Para dewan masih menunggu tanggapannya, tetapi Sousuke Aizen tidak memberikan tanggapan yang diplomatis seperti yang selalu dilakukannya. Dia malah berkata, "Oh! Aku lihat banyak sekali vampir muda yang menikmati masa damai ini."

Gin tersenyum lebar di sebelahnya. Ia tak menyangka Aizen menyimpan rasa humornya untuk keadaan macam ini.

Tapi sedetik kemudian setelah para dewan Schaloom memandangnya tak percaya, Aizen kembali berbicara dengan wajah keras "Kalian telah merencanakan sesuatu di belakangku. Sekarang -mungkin- rencana itu sudah matang lalu kalian ingin aku mengangkat bendera _**start**_ dan membuat kalian melajukan rencana tersebut? _**How dare you are**__!_" nada suaranya dalam dan tajam.

.

.

.

.: tbc :.

_**Perlu diketahui**_

**Schaloom** : Dewan senat vampir yang terdiri dari keturunan vampir bangsawan (catat mereka semua pureblood). Berkumpul dan mengadakan pertemuan hampir tiap tahun di Kastil Bran Nosferatu. Keputusan dewan Schaloom tidak mutlak dijalankan jika Espada sebagai pemimpin ras pureblood tidak setuju.

**Sefardim** : Asosiasi Hunter yang terdiri atas para hunter terlatih dari seluruh daratan Eropa. Dalam Sefardim ada sebuah klan yang menjadi pemimpin. Klan tersebut bertempat tinggal di Scotlandia.

a/n : Maru sebenernya nggak ada niat buat hiatusin fic ini. Jujur ini fic terbaik yang pernah Maru garap. Maru sangat hati-hati dalam menggunakan diksi dan setting tempatnya. Ini fic benar-benar tempat Maru mencurahkan kekuatan Maru dalam menulis kalau kalian mau membandingkan tulisan Maru di fic Maru yang lain. Inilah fic yang terbaik menurut Maru. Maru bisa aja nulis fic ini untuk rate M n Maru dapet banyak review berhubung banyak banget orang yadong di dunia ini. Tapi cerita ini kurasa lebih pantas di taruh di sini dan sesuai dugaan Maru, cerita ini sepi peminat. Maru sungguh gak ridho hasil karya Maru di sadur. Itu salah satu sebab Maru hengkang dari rate M yang bejibun pembacanya.

Tak masalah kalau kalian tetap bertahan menjadi silent reader, inilah yang menyebabkan kita kalah dengan bangsa lain. Kita bahkan tidak menghargai ciptaan anak sebangsa #hahaha konslet mode on. Suatu saat kalian juga akan merasakan betapa menyakitkannya tidak dihargai oleh orang lain.

Kalian yang masih setia membaca fic ini terima kasih^^


	6. Chapter 6

Die Blätter fallen©Maru Diamond

Diclaimer : Tite Kubo (Aku suka Grimmjow dan Ichigo, mereka juga suka aku. Bagaimana kalau kami saling memiliki saja?)

Pair : GrimmIchi (masih ada pair lain yang aku simpan untuk chapter selanjutnya. Tapi aku Cuma suka Ichigo yang jadi tokohnya).

Warning : OOC (maybe), AU, Shounen-ai, typo(s), vampic, pedo, time travel, paradoks time (slight)

a/n : no copas no plagiat no nyadur, saya gak ridho.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

_Kurosaki Ichigo ia melihat lurus kamarnya yang berada tepat di ujung lorong dan saat ia melangkah semakin dekat. Ichigo nyaris langsung berbalik dan melarikan diri. Grimmjow baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu._

Ichigo masih berdiri di tempatnya, tubuhnya seperti mendapatkan sinar beku dari tatapan Grimmjow padanya.

"Aizen sudah berangkat?" Grimmjow berbicara dengan suara bass miliknya.

"Aa..ya, beberapa menit lalu...kau tidak mengantarnya?" Ichigo balik bertanya, ia tidak ingin ada ruang kikuk diantara mereka walau sepertinya itu sia-sia. Baginya suasana di sekitarnya tidak hanya menjadi kikuk namun juga mencemaskan, entah apa yang ia cemaskan, perkataan kasar Grimmjow kah?

"Kurasa tidak perlu, ia sudah punya banyak pengiring sepertinya." Ujar Grimmjow santai setengah menyindir, Ichigo heran bagaimana pemuda di depannya tersebut bisa berwajah sangat tenang.

Ichigo diam sebentar, ia tidak punya ide untuk melanjutkan obrolan mencemaskan semacam ini "Hmm..aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Ujarnya kemudian, ia bergegas melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan Grimmjow yang menatap punggungnya.

"Ichi." Seseorang memanggilnya dengan nada lembut sebelum tangannya sempat meraih kenop pintu. Ia berbalik dan setengah tidak percaya jika Grimmjow lah yang memanggilnya dengan nada semacam itu.

"Ya?" tanyanya.

Grimmjow diam sebentar nampak berpikir lalu berkata "Tak apa, pergilah." Setelahnya Grimmjow melangkahkan kaki menjauh. Ichigo masih tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Grimmjow, ia masih merasa jika Grimmjow hendak mengatakan sesuatu entah apa itu.

.

.

.

oOo Maru Diamond oOo

.

.

.

Hari ini menginjak minggu ke tiga bulan Maret dan kemarin sore hujan turun tiba-tiba. Cuaca Rumania tak memiliki kepastian akan hari cerah. Walau terhitung musim semi, udara masih terasa dingin bagi Kurosaki Ichigo. Seharian ia tetap berada di kamarnya dan berguling-guling di ranjang. Ia tidak punya kegiatan untuk dilakukan sedangkan Margera belum menemuinya lagi setelah sarapan pagi. Ia berharap Margera di sini dan menemaninya mengobrol.

'Kriet'

Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya terlonjak dari ranjang.

"Ichigo, kau ada waktu?" Margera bertanya dengan nada riang.

"Aku selalu punya banyak waktu dan berharap dapat melakukan sesuatu."

"Kau mau ikut denganku? Aku akan pergi ke desa untuk membeli bahan makanan dan pupuk bunga untuk Arturo."

"Benarkah? Aku ikut." Ichigo melompat riang ke arah Margera. Dia bersyukur doanya terkabul.

Mereka pun berangkat ke desa. Menuruni bukit tempat Noches Manor berada.

.

.

St. Hueco Mundo sama sekali tidak mencerminkan keagungan namanya. Desa itu kecil, hanya punya satu potong jalan utama. Beberapa rumah. Dua tempat penginapan. Sebuah kapel kecil di ujung desa dan beberapa toko yang letaknya tersebar tidak merata.

Orang-orang disana mencari nafkah dengan menyulap rumah mereka menjadi toko kelontong. Yang lainnya beternak dan menebang kayu di Hutan. Mereka hidup sederhana dan tidak mencolok. Desa itu tidak terbilang ramai tapi tidak terbilang sepi, walau terhitung desa kecil, beberapa orang asing kerap kali singgah di sana.

Sejujurnya tidak ada yang menarik dari St. Hueco Mundo kecuali sebuah rumah minum yang hampir selalu ramai dikunjungi -hingga lepas tengah malam- namanya _**The Pippler Sanderwicci**_, milik Cirucci Sanderwicci. Ia adalah generasi ke 3 menggantikan mendiang ayahnya, Chartre Sanderwicci. Sebagian bangunannya terbuat dari batu bata merah tanpa semen sebagian lainnya hanya terbuat dari kayu pohon Oak yang ada di hutan sebelah barat desa. Memang terlihat sederhana namun terbilang besar, _well_, setidaknya sedikit lebih baik usai renovasi yang dilakukan dua pekan yang lalu. Di atas papan nama tempatnya ada sebuah tengkorak kepala bison. Terdengar aneh mungkin, tapi Cirucci sendiri terlihat bangga dengan itu. Ia pernah mengatakan jika tengkorak itu ia dapatkan ketika ia pergi ke bagian Utara Nevada. Di sana ia bertemu kawan lamannya, Alessandro Dordoni -yang sekarang membantunya mengolah rumah minum keluarganya dan menjadi kekasihnya sejak 5 tahun terakhir- dan memberikannya tengkorak tersebut sebagai oleh-oleh.

Ichigo dan Margera menuruni bukit dengan langkah sedikit cepat akibat gravitasi bumi. Wajah Ichigo kemerahan karena udara -yang menurutnya- dingin. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk memakai _duffle coat_ pemberian Shinji sebelum mereka pergi. Ichigo memperhatikan Margera yang diam. Ia sama sekali tidak berbicara sepanjang jalan. Ichigo tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, ia sibuk sendiri melihat pemandangan sekitar. Pohon-pohon zaitun dan ek di kanan kiri jalan setapak.

Selang beberapa menit mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang desa bertuliskan '_**Bine ati venit la St. Hueco Mundo**_' (selamat datang dalam bahasa Rumania) mereka baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah memasuki desa ketika Margera tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap horor padanya.

"Ichigo, aku melupakan uangnya." Ujar Margera memekik. Suaranya hampir seperti perempuan tercekik.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ichigo mendapati dirinya ikut panik. Ia tidak mau berpikir jika harus kembali lagi ke Manor hanya untuk mengambil uang lalu berjalan lagi kemari. Jujur saja itu cukup jauh dan melelahkan.

"Kita harus kembali." Ujar Margera sambil menarik tangannya.

"Kau bercanda." Ichigo menarik tangannya lepas dan memandang Margera kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau mau aku meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian?" Margera bertanya dengan nada panik.

"Lebih baik begitu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri jika itu yang kau khawatirkan." Tantang Ichigo.

"Terserah kau saja, aku akan kembali setelah mengambil uangnya. Jangan pergi jauh-jauh." Ujar Margera sambil berlari.

Ichigo mendesah lalu berbalik menghadap beberapa orang yang terlihat berlalu lalang. Ia berbalik lagi ke arah Margera untuk melihat bocah itu. Tapi alangkah herannya Ichigo melihat Margera sudah tidak ada dalam pandangannya. Mustahil ia menghilang secepat itu.

Ichigo mendengus sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki desa lebih dalam. Ia tak mengenal siapapun di sana. Ia sedikit senang saat melihat sebuah tempat duduk. Ia akan menunggu Margera di sana pikirnya.

Hampir 30 menit Ichigo menunggu dan Margera belum muncul juga, ia hampir putus asa. Ichigo ingin sekali berlari pulang ke Manor tapi ia kegelapan hutan membuat nyalinya ciut. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bagaimana jika Margera tetap tidak datang? Ichigo merenungkan hal itu dalam-dalam.

Jam sudah menunjukkan 13.00 waktu setempat dan Ichigo merasa perutnya mulai keroncongan. Ia sudah lama menunggu tapi Margera tetap belum muncul. Sesuatu dalam ingatannya membuatnya kaget. Ichigo lupa jika Margera mempunyai sifat pelupa yang parah. Bocah pirang itu mungkin saja lupa jika ia meninggalakan Ichigo di desa. Atau mungkin Margera telah kembali ke desa dan berbelanja tanpa mengingat jika ada dirinya di sini. Ichigo memandang jalanan dengan sedih.

"Kau sendirian?" suara seorang wanita membuatnya menengadah. Ia bisa melihat seseorang tersenyum dengan sepasang mata Fuchsia yang memandang ke arahnya.

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Kemana orang tuamu?" tanya wanita tersebut.

Ichigo diam sejenak. Ia tidak tahu apapun tentang itu jadi ia memutuskan untuk menggeleng.

"Kasihan sekali dirimu, kau mau ikut aku? Rumahku dekat dari sini." Ajak wanita itu sambil menggenggam tangan kecilnya. Ichigo memperhatikan tangannya yang digandeng. Rasanya hangat. Ia bisa melihat wanita di depannya membawa sebungkus kantong kertas besar dan mendekapnya di dada.

Mereka sudah sampai. Di depan sebuah kedai minum yang terlihat sepi. Ichigo bisa melihat ada kepala bison di atas papan bertuliskan _**The Pippler Sanderwicci**_. Ia tidak tahu apa fungsinya, tapi ia mengira tak lebih dari hiasan. Wanita itu mengajaknya masuk lalu meninggalkannya di sebuah meja sendirian sedangkan ia masuk lalu berteriak pada seseorang. Ruangan di dalam tempat tersebut hampir seperti restauran. Banyak meja kosong dari kayu ek dan beberapa kursi kosong yang tertata rapi.

Ichigo diam saja memandangi lantai linoleum dengan pola coklat dan biru saat Wanita itu berjalan dengan sedikit angkuh ke arahnya dengan membawa seseuatu di atas nampan. Mungkin orang akan memandanganya arogan tapi Ichigo berpendapat itu hanya sampul. Wanita itu baik menurutnya.

"Aku hanya punya segelas susu dan sepotong roti jika kau mau. Tempatku baru buka nanti malam dan di sini hanya ada ini sebagai makanan wajar. Sisanya hanya ada bir, anggur, dan beberapa minuman keras lainnya." Perempuan itu berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan kembali "Namaku Cirucci Sanderwicci. Aku pemilik tempat ini. Siapa namamu cantik?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku anak laki-laki." Jawabnya.

Cirucci melotot ke arahnya seperti tidak percaya "Kau anak laki-laki? Bagaimana bisa? Wajahmu sangat cantik dan manis. Astaga! Dunia kadang tidak adil." Lalu ia mendesah.

Ichigo mengendikkan bahu "Aku tidak tahu." Ia berani sumpah jika ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa memiliki wajah semacam itu.

"_Darling_! Bisa bantu aku?" seseorang muncul dari dalam, ia seorang laki-laki bertubuh kekar dan berjenggot. Wajahnya sedikit garang tapi Ichigo tersenyum saat melihatnya memakai apron.

"Tunggulah." Ujar Cirucci sambil berteriak.

"Itu Alessandro Dordoni, ia membantuku di sini. Lupakan tentang wajah premannya, nak. Dia cerewet dan manja. Kau tak keberatan kutinggal di sini? Aku harus membantunya menyiapkan masakan untuk nanti malam." Ujar Cirucci pelan.

"Terimakasih, anda baik sekali." Ichigo menunduk dan Cirucci tersenyum.

Ichigo melihat Cirucci melangkah menuju tempat Alessandro. Ia bisa mendengar gumaman wanita itu semacam 'kuharap aku punya anak semanis dia.'

Ichigo kembali sendiri, di depannya ada segelas susu dingin dan roti. Ia mengambil dan melahapnya pelan-pelan.

Dalam hati ia telah mengatakan jika penduduk desa di sini baik hati. Ichigo suka itu dan ia tersenyum.

Dari dalam ruang di mana Curucci masuk untuk menemui seseorang bernama Alessandro Dordoni terdengar suara gaduh mirip sebuah pertengkaran kecil. Ichigo mengernyit mendengarnya. Suara itu milik Cirucci tapi sesekali suara berat yang ia yakini milik Alessandro juga terdengar. Awalnya Ichigo merasa jika mereka bertengkar karenanya tapi saat Cirucci berteriak memaki Alessandro karena masakan mereka terlalu hambar, Ichigo merasa lega.

Saat Ichigo masih melamun sambil memakan roti seseorang menghampirinya. Ichigo terkejut melihat orang tersebut. Seorang pria berambut hitam sebahu dan diikat setengah, kulitnya putih dan ditutupi sebuah mantel trench tipis, pria itu tinggi dan memiliki mata _kirmizi red_ yang tajam.

Pria itu berdiri di depannya dengan wajah seperti orang terkejut tak percaya. Ichigo tidak tahu mengapa. Bukankah itu raut yang lebih tepat untuknya sekarang?

"...boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya pria tersebut dengan suara dalam.

Ichigo mengangguk, pandangannya masih tetap pada pria tersebut.

"Aku telah memperhatikanmu sejak kau memasuki tempat ini. Aku duduk di sana tadi." Ujar pria itu sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah meja paling pojok "Namaku Sojiro Kusaka. Kau?" lalu ia bertanya dengan nada hati-hati yang aneh. Ichigo bisa merasakan keraguan dalam suara tersebut.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Panggil Ichigo saja paman." Ichigo lalu tersenyum ia tidak suka suasana kaku macam ini.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kusaka kalau begitu...Ichigo..kenapa kau bisa berada di rumah minum ini?" Kusaka kembali bertanya namun aksen hati-hatinya masih terasa.

"Cirucci mengajakku kemari saat aku duduk menunggu Margera. Aku ikut saja, Margera terlalu lama, ia mungkin melupakanku." Ichigo mengingat kembali tentang Margera dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Margera?"

"Ia temanku, kami tinggal di Manor. Kau bisa melihatnya dari sini, Manor itu ada di atas bukit." Ujar Ichigo.

"...Las..Noches..Manor?" pria bernama Kusaka itu diam sebentar terlihat seperti berfikir lalu ia kembali berbicara dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Wajahnya masih ragu dan terlihat hati-hati.

Ichigo mengangguk.

Kusaka terlihat tak percaya, pria itu membelalakkan mata namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya kembali tenang. Ia memandang Ichigo yang tengah meminum susu. Ia tahu benar saat Ichigo meliriknya Kusaka merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya. Ia senang. Hampir seperti rasa syukur yang jarang ia rasakan dalam 10 tahun terakhir.

"Ichi, kau-" saat Kusaka kembali bicara seseorang mengintrupsinya dari belakang. Baik Kusaka maupun Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke belakang. Tepat di ambang pintu.

"Kau di sini?" seorang laki-laki berbaju putih dengan mata abu-abunya memandang lega ke arah Ichigo.

"Tesla." Ichigo hampir tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Ia melihat ketua pelayan Manor, Lindocruz Tesla, berdiri menatapnya. Wajahnya datar tapi terlihat lega.

"Dari mana saja kau? Semua mencarimu." Tesla berjalan mendekat hendak meraih tangan Ichigo dan membawanya pulang.

"Aku menunggu Margie, ia tidak datang juga." Ujar Ichigo.

"Ayo kita pulang." ujar Tesla.

Tesla masih memandangnya datar, saat ia memegang lengan Ichigo. Seseorang pria di samping Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya.

"Apa hakmu memerintahnya?" tanya Kusaka dengan nada tajam.

Tesla memandang sengit ke arah Kusaka. Matanya menyipit dan ia memberikan tanda pada Kusaka untuk menyingkirkan tangannya dari lengan milik Tesla. Tesal menggeram.

"Ichigo harus pulang sekarang. Sebaiknya kau tidak menghalanginya sebelum aku mengambil tindakan." Ancam Tesla.

Kusaka masih diam saat ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari lengan Tesla tapi ia tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya dan rasa tidak sukanya pada laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut. Kusaka melirik Ichigo dan mendapati wajah bocah itu ketakutan melihat mereka. Astaga! Ia tak ingin membuat bocah bermata cinnamon itu takut.

Pandangan Kusaka kembali ke arah Tesla yang masih memandangnya sengit. Tangan milik Tesla masih menggenggam lengan Ichigo penuh rasa protektif. Kusaka mendengus pelan lalu membuka jalan untuk mempersilahkan Tesla berjalan keluar. Ichigo memegang tangan Tesla berniat untuk menghentikan langkah pria tersebut.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada Cirucci dulu."

"Tak perlu, ia akan tahu nanti." Ichigo mendengus kesal. Tesla memang menyebalkan pikirnya.

Kusaka masih memperhatikan mereka bahkan ketika dua orang itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia bisa tahu bahwa keduanya menuju ke arah Noches Manor. Tentu saja bukan.

.

.

.

Tesla berjalan di depan Ichigo, langkahnya terbilang sangat pelan. Mereka sudah melewati gerbang desa dan mulai berjalan di jalan menanjak yang berkelok. Ia bisa mendengar deru nafas milik Ichigo yang kecapaian. Tesla sengaja berjalan dengan pelan tapi Ichigo masih berada di belakangnya jauh. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menatap Ichigo yang berada 14-15 langkah di belakangnya.

Ichigo melihat Tesla dan merasa tidak enak. Ia merasa dirinya sangat merepotkan karena langkah kakinya yang tidak selebar milik Tesla. Padahal ia sudah berlari-lari kecil tapi Tesla selalu berada di depannya jauh.

"Maaf." Gumam Ichigo namun Tesla memandang ke arahnya datar. Pemuda itu tidak berniat untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Tesla menjulurkan tangannya dan menutup mata Ichigo. Lalu sedetik kemudian pandangan Ichigo menggelap dan ia jatuh pingsan. Tesla menangkapnya cepat dan menggendongnya. Ia bergumam 'ini lebih cepat' lalu ia melesat diantara pepohonan besar menuju Manor di atas bukit.

Sesekali ia melirik Ichigo dalam diam lalu ia menggigit bibirnya merasakan hidungnya tertusuk-tusuk aroma milik Ichigo. Sial, padahal ia telah berburu kemarin malam dan ia bersumpah akan kembali ke Manor saat ia merasa kenyang. Tak cukupkah 3 ekor serigala gunung baginya? Ichigo bisa saja dalam bahaya jika bocah ini terus-terusan berada di dekatnya seperti ini. Atau mungkin, Tesla berpikir dirinyalah yang tengah dalam bahaya jika terus-menerus berada di dekat Ichigo, ia bisa saja lepas kendali dan menyerang bocah ini lalu selanjutnya Aizen akan menghapus hidupnya dari dunia ini dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Apapun itu ia masih berharap hidup lebih lama dan mengabdi untuk Aizen seperti sumpahnya dulu pada keluarganya. Lebih baik mati demi melindungi Aizen dari pada mati di tangan Aizen sendiri karena kesalahan konyol yang ia perbuat. _Hell_, ia harus selalu sadar dan waras jika berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

Dari sebuah pijakan pada dahan pohon ek besar Tesla bisa melihat Noches Manor berdiri dengan gagah dan angkuh di puncak bukit. Ia bersumpah jika sudah sampai, dirinya tidak akan memberi ampun pada si Pelupa Margera yang ceroboh meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri di desa. Jika ia tidak cepat ke sana tadi entah apa yang terjadi pada bocah polos dalam gendongannya ini.

Lindocruz Tesla melesat dengan kekuatan penuh menuju Manor. Hampir secepat perambatan suara dalam ruang hampa. Ia telah tiba di Manor.

Usai menurunkan Ichigo dan membuat bocah itu kembali sadar, Tesla dengan cepat menuju ke arah Margera yang menatap mereka dengan wajah bodoh sedangkan Tessai di sampingnya menatap Tesla lega.

"Kemari kau Wonderweiss." Ujar Tesla dengan nada tajam. Ditariknya kerah baju Margera menuju dapur.

Ichigo melihatnya dalam diam, ia masih merasa bingung dan pusing. Tapi saat Margera dan Tesla menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menatap Tessai yang mengendikkan bahu padanya. Saat Ichigo melihat Tessai berjalan ke arah dimana Tesla dan Margera pergi, Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Suasana dapur nyaris seperti ruang meditasi. Orang-orang diam saja saat Tesla menyeret Margera menuju arah belakang, tempat di mana tungku masak besar di Manor ini berada. Orang-orang mengira Tesla akan membakar Margera hidup-hidup tapi mereka tidak bisa berkutik. Tesla punya hak mutlak untuk menghukum siapa saja yang bersalah. Ia kepala pelayan di sini dan menghukum para pelayan adalah hak istimewa yang ia miliki.

Saat Tesla dan Margera berdiri tidak jauh dari sebuah tungku besar yang menyala-nyala mereka berhenti dan Tesla menatap wajah heran Shawlong dalam diam.

"Kau harus menghukum anak angkatmu ini atau aku saja yang memberinya pelajaran karena sifat pelupanya hampir membuat Ichigo menghilang." Ujar Tesla tajam, pandangannya mengarah pada Shawlong yang tengah menatap Margera yang sedang menunduk.

"Ichigo menghilang? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Shawlong wajahnya tidak menujukkan rasa khawatir hamspir seperti raut tidak percaya.

"Jika si Wonderweiss ini tidak mengajak Ichigo turun ke desa dan melupakan bocah itu di sana maka Ichigo masih akan ada di Manor. Aku mencarinya tadi saat Tuan Shinji menanyakan keberadaan Ichigo yang menghilang dari kamarnya." Tesla mengalihkan pandangannya pada Margera yang menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat bersalah, ia ingat sekarang tentang hal itu. Ia meninggalkan Ichigo untuk mengambil uang belanja yang tertinggal tapi saat tiba di Manor ia lupa untuk apa ia mengambil uang jadi ia memutuskan untuk membantu Yammy membersihkan kandang kuda. Ini salahnya, Ichigo hampir menghilang atau mungkin bisa saja bocah berambut orange itu celaka karenanya.

"Baiklah, aku saja yang memberinya hukuman." Ujar Shawlong tiba-tiba.

Tesla tidak bisa dibilang puas, wajahnya masih terlihat keras dan kaku tapi karena ia merasa tidak memiliki kepentingan lagi di sini. Tesai memutuskan untuk pergi dan mengabaikan tatapan semua orang di dapur.

"Dan kau Wonderweiss, aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu karena daya ingatmu yang payah. Tapi kau tetap harus dihukum. Kemarilah! Aku punya detensi menarik untukmu." Ujar Shawlong.

Margera berjalan mendekat dan mengikuti Shawlong.

"Kau bisa lihat tungku ini perlu di tiup agar besar apinya tetap terjaga, jadi tetap di sini dan jaga kobaran api ini sampai masakanku matang. Jangan lupa untuk membersihkan kuali-kuali di sana. Aku tidak suka jelaga yang menempel di alat masakku." Perintah Shawlong dan mendapat anggukan dari Margera.

Shawlong keluar dan meninggalkan Margera dengan wajah menyesal. Margera mulai meniup-niup api menggunakan batang bambu. Detensi ini lebih ringan daripada beberapa detensi yang pernah diterimanya dari Shawlong. Dalam hati Margera bersyukur jika Shawlong bersedia memberinya detensi, bukan Tesla. Ketua pelayan itu bisa saja memberinya detensi seperti neraka.

Hampir sepuluh menit ia melakukan pekerjaannya saat seseorang memanggilnya dari arah pintu.

"Margie." Suara itu hampir seperti bisikan.

"Ichi, kau baik-baik saja? Maaf aku melupakanmu tapi sungguh aku tidak ingat tadi. Maafkan aku." Margera menunduk.

"Tidak, kau tidak sengaja." Ichigo berjalan mendekat.

"Kau kembalilah ke kamar, aku akan mengantarkan makan siangmu setelah ini selesai."

Ichigo menggeleng "Aku sudah makan siang. Di desa ada seorang wanita yang memberiku makanan. Aku ingin membantumu."

"Ini detensiku Ichigo."

"Ini juga menjadi detensiku karena aku setuju untuk ikut denganmu ke desa. Aku juga salah jadi biarkan aku melakukannya juga." Ujar Ichigo, wajahnya menyiratkan permohonan. Margera mendesah mendengarnya lalu ia mengangguk.

"Kau bisa membantuku mencuci kuali-kuali itu, biar aku saja yang meniup tungku."

"Baiklah." Ichigo tersenyum senang. Dalam hati ia berkata 'Beginilah seharusnya seorang teman, saling membantu.'

.

.

Hampir satu jam mereka melaksanakan detensi itu. Ichigo sudah selesai dengan kuali-kualinya sedangkan Margera sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya sendiri, walau melelahkan mereka merasa senang. Ichigo menikmatinya ini kegiatan yang lebih mengasyikkan daripada di kamar dan diam sepanjang hari. Hanya makan dan tidur.

Ichigo berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya saat Margera menyuruhnya membersihkan diri di kamar. Ia menurut saja tapi saat dirinya hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ichigo, kau kemana saja?" itu Shinji, pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu berdiri dengan sebuah buku bewarna gelap di tangannya.

"Aku dari dapur."

Setelah Ichigo menjawab demikian Shinji hanya diam melihatnya. Seseorang berambut biru tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Shinji, Ichigo tahu benar itu siapa, Grimmjow. Mereka bertiga terdiam tapi tiba-tiba Shinji tertawa keras untuk sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan tadi?" Suara tawa Shinji membuat Ichigo heran.

Ichigo masih tidak sadar saat Shinji semakin mengeraskan suara tawanya, wajah Ichigo ternyata dihiasi jelaga saat ia membersihkan kuali-kuali di dapur dan sesekali membantu Margera meniup api tungku. Shinji masih tertawa keras melihatnya, di sampingnya Grimmjow mendengus geli dan menggumamkan kata 'idiot' sambil melirik Ichigo yang masih memasang wajah polos.

.

.

.

Lewat tengah hari saat Ichigo sudah membersihkan diri, ia mengingat kembali kejadian tempo hari saat Shinji tertawa melihat wajahnya yang dipenuhi jelaga. Hari ini Shinji mengundangnya ke perpustakaan Manor. Ia tidak menolak karena Ichigo tidak punya kegiatan lain. Ia justru senang dengan ajakkan Shinji. Margera hari ini kembali ke St. Hueco Mundo. Kali ini ia bersama Shawlong, jadi Ichigo merasa senang setidaknya Margera tidak akan membuat masalah jika dengan Shawlong.

"Permisi." Ujar Ichigo ketika ia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

Di dalamnya ia bisa melihat Shinji yang duduk di sebuah _**Sessel**_ tengah membaca sebuah buku bewarna maroon, ia mendekati Shinji yang sudah menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ichigo, kukira kau tidak mau datang. Kemarilah!" Shinji menyuruhnya duduk di _**Sessel**_ yang berada tepat di sampingnya dengan sebuah meja kecil dari kayu kenari di tengah.

Ichigo masih diam saat Shinji melihatnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia pegang.

"Kau bisa membaca buku semaumu di sini. Ambillah dari rak-rak di sana dan bawa kemari untuk dibaca." Ujar Shinji.

Ichigo mengangguk dan turun dari tempatnya duduk, ia berjalan di rak pertama yang ia lihat lalu mulai mencari-cari buku yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Awalnya ada sebuah buku bewarna coklat dengan judul dalam bahasa latin yang tidak ia mengerti, jadi Ichigo menaruh kembali buku tersebut. Lalu ia menuju jejeran rak selanjutnya, matanya masih terlihat mencari walau ia enggan memegang buku-buku tersebut. Belum ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi saat ia melihat sebuah buku besar bewarna ungu tua, ia sedikit tertarik. Ichigo menariknya dengan kuat tapi terlalu kuat hingga ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan banyak buku, sekitar 5 buku, dan itu membuat Ichigo terkejut. Sejenak ia menoleh ke arah Shinji, ia khawatir Shinji akan memarahinya tapi ia bisa melihat wajah Shinji yang masih fokus pada bacaannya. Ichigo memunguti buku-buku itu satu per satu. Awalnya ia membuka buku bewarna ungu tua yang membuatnya tertarik tapi bacaannya terlalu rumit menurut Ichigo. Jadi ia menaruh kembali buku tersebut ke rak.

Ichigo merapikan 5 buku lainnya yang tak sengaja ia jatuhkan. Satu per satu ia taruh tapi pandangannya teralih pada buku terakhir. Ia tersenyum melihat warna sampul yang menarik, _**Burly wood**_, warna yang jarang ia temui. Ichigo lalu mengambilnya. Ia membaca judul buku depannya 'Die Blätter fallen' nama yang unik. Ichigo mengira mungkin buku itu memakai bahasa asing yang tidak ia ketahui tapi rasa penasaran membuatnya membawa buku itu ke tampat Shinji dan mulai membukanya.

Shinji melirik Ichigo, ia ingin tahu buku macam apa yang di bawa Ichigo tapi saat ia melihat sebuah buku yang amat di hafalnya. Shinji terkejut.

"Kau menemukannya?" pertanyaan Shinji hampir seperti pernyataan yang mengejutkan.

Ichigo menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Buku itu?" tunjuk Shinji.

"Buku apa ini? Aku suka sampulnya, warnanya menarik." tanya Ichigo.

Shinji terkikik pelan, ia tak menyangka seorang bocah lebih menyukai warna buku daripada isinya.

"Itu buku lama, aku membelinya dari Flohmarkt dulu sekali lalu aku memberikannya pada Grimmjow. Itu buku kesayangan Grimmjow saat ia masih kecil. Dan sekarang kau menemukannya...bacalah, isinya menarik. Hampir seperti catatan harian." Shinji tersenyum penuh arti lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca.

Ichigo bergumam 'buku kesayangan Grimmjow? Jadi dia juga pernah membaca buku.' Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku tersebut. Ia menyentuh judul buku dengan jemarinya. 'Die Blätter fallen' judulnya terasa timbul di permukaan kulit Ichigo. Sebelum membuka Ichigo sempat melihat nama sang Pengarangnya 'Maru G. Diamond'

Ia membaca halaman pertama, Ichigo hampir mengira jika halaman itu kosong sebelum ia membaca kalimat pendek di pojok kanan bawah.

Namaku Maru Glendive Diamond. Buku ini berisi hipotesaku mengenai sepupu jauhku. Milord Voltaire Diamond. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Milord tampak aneh.

Ichigo berhenti sejenak, belum-belum ia merasa sependapat dengan Shinji yang mengatakan bahwa buku ini seperti buku harian. Ichigo merasa tertarik dengan itu. Ia kembali membaca. Di halaman ke dua ada sebuah tulisan di tengah kertas. Tidak ada yang lain selain tulisan pendek dengan sebuah tanda tanya yang terpampang jelas.

Tahukah kau tentang vampir?

Ichigo berhenti, ia hampir tidak bernafas selama beberapa detik sehabis membaca tulisan singkat yang seolah menggebrak otaknya. Ada apa dengan buku ini?

.

.

.

.: tbc :.

Well, dah sampai chap 6 nie. Senang rasanya hehehe

Karena Maru selalu merasa pengen eksis sejak pertama kali Maru nulis fanfic jadi Maru masuk aja dalam cerita walau lewat sebuah buku yang tentunya akan mengantarkan Ichigo mengenai siapa ia dan dimana ia berada.

Semoga kalian terima dengan lapang dada jiwa sok eksis-ku ini hahaha.

Oh ya, sejujurnya Maru cukup terkejut mendapatkan review dukungan dari kalian. Maru sugguh terharu, ternyata fic ini yang Maru letakkan jauh dari peradaban ternyata masih ada yang menyukai dan menanti. Demi kalian yang menanti, Maru akan berusaha untuk melanjutkannya.

Big Thanks for :

Leavian, CCloveRuki, , Lee Kibum, Purple and Blue, sherry dark jewel

Peluk cium dari Maru :^*


	7. Chapter 7

Die Blätter fallen©Maru Diamond

Diclaimer : Tite Kubo (Aku suka Grimmjow dan Ichigo, mereka juga suka aku. Bagaimana kalau kami saling memiliki saja?)

Pair : GrimmIchi (masih ada pair lain yang aku simpan untuk chapter selanjutnya. Tapi aku Cuma suka Ichigo yang jadi tokohnya).

Warning : OOC (maybe), AU, Shounen-ai, typo(s), vampic, pedo, time travel, paradoks time (slight)

a/n : no copas no plagiat no nyadur, saya gak ridho.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Hari-hari akhir bulan November yang dingin tahun 1490.

Hampir semua orang di kotaku. Heidelberg. Merasa resah karena kematian para gelandangan secara mengenaskan. Mata mereka melotot seperti ketakutan di akhir hidupnya, tubuh mereka pucat dan kering. Dua buah lubang mengnganga di leher mereka. Kepala desa kami -Mr. Müller- mengatakan ini serangan hewan buas. Aku tak percaya.

Awal Desember 1490.

Hari ini sepupu jauhku datang dari Norwegia. Milord Voltaire Diamond. Kedatangannya begitu tiba-tiba. Aku hampir lupa wajahnya. Ia pemuda badung yang selalu menjahiliku dulu. Tapi Milord yang sekarang sangat pendiam dan tidak ramah. Ia selalu melemparkan pandangan bencinya padaku. Kapanpun kami berhadapan. Kulitnya nyaris selalu pucat.

Desember 1490.

Kamar Milord berada di loteng. Aku pergi kesana saat ibuku menyuruhku memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Aku ingin membuatnya terkejut tapi akulah yang ia kejutkan. Milord sangat marah saat aku masuk kamarnya tanpa permisi. Matanya begitu merah dan bengis. Ku kira ia sakit mata tapi bukan, iris mata-nya lah yang bewarna merah. Aku ketakutan dan kembali ke kamarku.

Januari 1491.

Aku tidak menemukan Milord di seluruh penjuru rumah. Ibuku bilang mungkin ia sedang keluar. Bagaimana bisa? Sejak bulan desember lalu aku melihatnya di kamar dengan pandangan mengerikan, aku tak pernah bertemu Milord lagi setelahnya. Aku bertanya kembali pada ibuku, tapi ia selalu berkata Milord ada di kamarnya. Ibu berkata seolah-olah ia telah bertemu Milord beberapa menit yang lalu.

Januari 1491.

Milord turun dari kamarnya, aku melihatnya berwajah segar. Matanya tidak merah, aku berpendapat jika penglihatanku mungkin buruk saat itu. Malam ini kami makan bersama dan ia masih enggan berbicara denganku. Kata-katanya pendek dan singkat saat ibuku mengajaknya bicara. Jam 9 malam kami pergi tidur. Esoknya aku bangun lebih pagi saat suara ribut terdengar dari arah ruang tengah. Ibuku berkata seorang gelandangan tewas semalam.

Ichigo masih membuka-buka buku itu dan membacanya dengan wajah horor, jujur ia takut tapi ia merasa penasaran. Ia bersumpah buku ini hampir seperti buku diary daripada buku fiksi. Sesuatu membuat Ichigo kembali teringat tentang Grimmjow. Ichigo menggeleng 'ini fiksi, fiksi, ini fiksi...'

Seseorang mengetuk kamarnya dan masuk. Ini saatnya sarapan. Margera tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau suka selai aprikot?" tanya Margera.

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah mencobanya." Ujar Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu cobalah. Kau tak akan kecewa." Ujar Margera tersenyum.

Ichigo memakan rotinya sedangkan Margera mendudukan dirinya di samping Ichigo, ia menatap sebuah buku yang berada di samping Ichigo. Margera memegangnya lalu membuka halaman- halaman buku tersebut dan bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Kau dapat dari mana?" tanya Margera wajah yang hampir selalu tersenyum kini sedikit terkejut dan heran.

"Tempo hari Shinji mengajakku ke perpustakaan, aku menemukan buku itu dan ia mengijinkanku untuk membawanya ke kamar. Aku membacanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu."

Margera tampak berpikir lalu ia kembali bersuara "Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Margera.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Ichigo tidak mengerti.

"Tentang vampir? Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Margera berhati-hati.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti. Aku baru membaca sedikit." Ujar Ichigo.

"Menurutmu si Milord ini vampir?" tanya Margera.

"Mungkin, tulisan Maru seperti mengarah ke sana. Tapi aku tidak yakin." Ichigo telah menghabiskan makananya dan Margera masih menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan seputar buku itu.

"Kau sendiri apa tahu sesuatu tentang yang namanya vampir?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

Margera diam, ia berusaha mencari kata yang pas "Vampir suka darah. Dan setiap darah punya aroma. Kau harus berhati-hati." Ujar Margera dengan kikikannya, Ichigo mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Jangan tanya aku, Ichi." Ujar Margera. Bocah pirang itu mendorong trolinya keluar kamar Ichigo dan meninggalkan Ichigo dengan rasa penasarannya.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian.

Hari ini Ichigo membawa buku itu kembali ke perpustakaan, ia telah membaca hingga setengah buku. Ichigo ingin bertanya pada Shinji tentang sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Ia merasa ada beberapa hal yang membuat tokoh bernama Milord hampir seperti Grimmjow.

Saat dirinya sudah sampai di perpustakaan. Ia langsung masuk dalam ruangan penuh buku tersebut. Tapi saat Ichigo tidak menemukan Shinji duduk di kursi yang sama seperti tempo hari ia ingin berbalik ke kamar sebelum suara Aizen menghentikan langkahnya. Ichigo berbalik dan menemukan Aizen berdiri di antara rak ke 3 dan ke 4. Ichigo mengira Aizen ingin membaca di ruang itu tapi saat matanya menatap ke arah tangan Aizen ia tidak menemukan buku di sana. Aizen hanya membawa gulungan perkamen yang tampak usang, entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan dengan itu.

Aizen mengajaknya duduk di kursi dimana ia duduk dengan Shinji di sana tempo hari. Ichigo menurut saja.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Ichi?" tanya Aizen.

"Aku mencari Shinji. Aku ingin bertanya tentang ini." Ujar ichigo sembari menunjukkan sebuah buku bewarna _burly wood_.

Aizen tersenyum lalu mengambil buku itu dari tangan Ichigo.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari buku ini?" tanya Aizen, pandangannya fokus pada buku yang dipegangnya. Ia tampak membalik-balik halaman buku tersebut dengan malas.

"Aku sadar jika Milord sepupu dari si Penulis adalah vampir...ia berkulit pucat dan matanya terkadang merah, wajahnya terkadang segar tapi kapanpun itu terjadi seseorang di desa meninggal. Ia vampir dan ia mengincar si Penulis. Kukira ini fiksi tapi aku lebih setuju jika ini buku harian seseorang..." Ichigo diam sejenak, pandangannya lurus ke arah lantai berkarpet coklat. "...lalu..ada persamaan dari Milord dan...aku tak yakin...tapi...Grimmjow.." Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah tenang Aizen yang nampak tertarik.

"Kau mengira Grimmjow vampir?" tanya Aizen.

"...aku tidak yakin...tapi mungkin."

"...bagaimana jika kau bertanya langsung padanya, mungkin ia mau memberitahumu."

"Ia jarang keluar kamar. Ia hampir tak terlihat."

"Malam ini aku dan Gin akan pergi untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Shinji sedang tidak ada di Manor sampai akhir pekan. Ini kesempatanmu untuk berbicara dengannya usai makan malam." Ujar Aizen dengan senyuman, ia letakkan kembali buku itu dan mendorongnya mendekati Ichigo "Coba tunjukkan buku ini dan tanyakan apa yang mau kau tahu."

"Bagimana jika ia tidak mau?" tanya Ichigo, wajahnya terlihat ragu dan khawatir.

"Kalau begitu kau harus sedikit memaksanya." Aizen beranjak dari tempat duduknya ia meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri di pepustakaan sebelum memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Ichigo yang menatapnya dalam diam.

'Akan kutanyakan malam ini, jika ia masih membenciku aku tidak peduli.' Ujar Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri, ia melirik pada buku di sampingnya lalu mengambilnya dan pergi dari perpustakaan.

.

.

.

(O ^_^)O Maru Diamond O(^_^ O)

.

.

.

Rasanya menunggu waktu makan malam amat lama bagi si Kecil Ichigo, ia sudah berada di kamarnya hampir sepanjang hari setelah ia pergi ke perpustakaan siang tadi dan bertemu dengan Aizen. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang mengetuk pintu dan memintanya ikut makan malam dan benar saja tidak lama kemudian Luppi tiba dengan wajah menyebalkan miliknya. Ichigo bersyukur jika dirinya sudah terbiasa mendapatkan wajah seperti itu dari Luppi, justru bagi Ichigo, jika suatu saat Luppi tiba-tiba tersenyum dan bersikap begitu ramah dengannya pasti aneh dan apabila hal itu benar-benar menjadi nyata Ichigo berpendapat jika ada yang tidak beres dengan dunia ini.

Waktunya hampir tiba saat makan malam dimulai. Ichigo duduk di kursinya yang biasa tapi keadaan lebih hening, tidak ada Shinji di sampingnya dan itu membuatnya bersikap canggung. Ichigo tidak tahu kemana Shinji pergi, ia berpendapat orang-orang di Manor suka -sekali- menghilang tiba-tiba. Tanpa Shinji seperti ini ia lebih banyak diam, biasanya saat dirinya memasuki ruang makan Shinji akan menyambutnya dan mengajaknya bicara dan membuat suasana hatinya yang canggung dan kaku menjadi lumer.

Makan malam dimulai tanpa Grimmjow, hanya ada Gin dan Aizen yang menikmati santapan mereka masing-masing. Awalnya Ichigo mengira bahwa Grimmjow akan menghilang seperti waktu itu tapi saat ia melihat seorang pemuda memasuki ruang makan yang ia yakini sebagai Grimmjow, Ichigo tiba-tiba menemukan hatinya senang.

Keterlambatan Grimmjow membuat wajah Aizen mengeras tapi anehnya pria bermata amber itu tidak menunjukkan kemarahan atau rasa tersinggung yang wajar. Grimmjow terlihat tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia duduk tepat di depan Ichigo dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Wajahnya tenang dan tidak gusar seperti awal mereka bertemu dulu. Grimmjow masih tetap memandangnya seperti biasa, tapi kini tidak dengan wajah keras dan mata jijik. Pemuda itu lebih tenang dan dingin.

"Apa kau menyukai orang-orang disini?" kata Aizen tiba-tiba, baik Gin dan Grimmjow seketika melihat ke arah Ichigo.

"Ya, aku rasa begitu. Terutama Margie. Dia dan aku akur." Ujar Ichigo dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Grimmjow mendelik tak suka. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan menunjukkannya pada Ichigo ketika bocah itu selesai bicara dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Apa kau tidak akur dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Aizen, semua orang tahu jika itu hanya basa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana. Tapi semua orang terlihat ingin tahu jawaban dari Ichigo. Kecuali Gin yang terlihat tidak lagi tertarik.

"Tidak...aku bergaul baik dengan mereka..ya...beberapa dari mereka." Ujar Ichigo. Bocah itu masih melihat wajah tak suka pada raut muka Grimmjow, ia sama sekali tidak tahu ada apa dengan pemuda bermata azure itu. Ichigo tidak peduli dan ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya.

Makan malam selesai setengah jam lebih cepat sebab Aizen dan Gin harus pergi malam ini juga. Ichigo bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka tidak pergi esok pagi saja tapi tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan tepat. Lagi-lagi semua orang mengantar kepergian Aizen dan Gin. Kali ini Grimmjow ikut walau wajahnya terlihat kesal dan amat terpaksa.

Sebelum kereta kuda yang ditumpangi Aizen dan Gin menghilang dari pandangan, Grimmjow sudah berbalik ke kamarnya. Ichigo mengejarnya dan ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri 'Ini saatnya.'

Di koridor menuju kamarnya, Ichigo berteriak memanggil Grimmjow, awalnya pemuda itu terlihat tidak peduli tapi saat ia membalikkan dirinya ke belakang dan menemukan Ichigo lah yang memanggilnya. Grimmjow mengangkat alisnya.

"Grimm, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Ujar Ichigo ragu.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Grimmjow diam dan menunggu.

Ichigo mengambil sesuatu yang ia selipkan di balik bajunya lalu ia menunjukkan sebuah buku pada Grimmjow yang menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut. Ia sangat tahu buku apa yang tengah berada di tangan Ichigo.

"Kau dapat dari mana?" tanya Grimmjow. Seingatnya buku itu sudah dibuangnya saat ia berusia sekitar 7 tahun. Itu buku usang yang diberikan Shinji padanya ratusan tahun lalu. Ia sempat menyukai buku itu.

"Aku menemukannya di perpustakaan. Kau...bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Milord?" tanya Ichigo.

Bukannya menjawab Grimmjow justru meleparkan buku itu ke lantai dan meninggalkan Ichigo begitu saja.

Ichigo masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan wajah terkejut. Ia membelalakkan mata dan memandang Grimmjow marah. Baginya Grimmjow benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan saat Ichigo berjalan untuk memungut bukunya yang tergeletak dalam keadaan terbuka. Mata cinnamonnya hampir-hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca pada halaman paling belakang.

Milord adalah vampir paling bodoh yang pernah kukenal. Ia melindungi sepupu manusianya. Ras kami berada di atas 'kantung darah'. Vampir adalah seperti halnya diriku...Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

Kata-kata itu seolah bangkit dan menjelma menjadi monster. Tangan Ichigo gemetar, ia menjatuhkan buku itu dan tenggelam dalam persepsinya. Butuh waktu lebih dari 10 menit untuk membuatnya kembali mengontrol rasa kagetnya walau hampir mustahil. Ichigo memandang ke depan, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berbelok ke arah kanan. Kamar Grimmjow.

Ichigo mengetuk pintu berkayu ek tersebut dengan wajah pucat. Ia ragu tapi ia harus memastikan. Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Grimmjow yang berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

"Apa kau vampir?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Grimmjow diam saja, ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Hampir 3 menit sejak Ichigo bertanya tapi Grimmjow diam saja, Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk menengadah dan menatap pemuda di depannya "Kutanya...apa kau vampir?" suara Ichigo yang jernih hampir seperti bunyi pecahan kaca di kepala Grimmjow. Pemuda itu membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar dan menyeret Ichigo masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Kau takut?" tanya Grimmjow, wajahnya melihat Ichigo yang terdiam menjaga jarak darinya.

"...aku...mungkin..." suara Ichigo hampir seperti bisikan.

Grimmjow mendengus dan berjalan ke arah meja di samping ranjangnya. Grimmjow membuka laci meja, lalu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau. Ichigo memandang ngeri ke arahnya, dalam hati bocah itu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika Grimmjow hanya bersandiwara belaka.

Perlahan Grimmjow menggoreskan luka melintang pada lengannya. Gerakan itu begitu pelan seolah Grimmjow benar-benar menikmati sensasinya. Ia memandang Ichigo, berharap bocah kecil itu akan ketakutan dan membuang muka. Tapi bocah itu terus menatap dengan mata cinnamon besar miliknya, tangan Ichigo gemetar dan Grimmjow tahu itu. Bocah itu takut tapi ia tak berteriak atau kabur. Seumur hidup Grimmjow tak pernah melihat seseorang dengan sikap ketakutan macam Ichigo. Diam dan pasif.

Goresan luka pada lengan Grimmjow cepat tertutup, penutupan luka itu bahkan lebih cepat dari gerakan Ichigo mengoleskan selai aprikot ke roti tawarnya tadi pagi "Bukankah penyembuhan ini terlihat menakjubkan?" Grimmjow tertawa getir. Ia bahkan melukai beberapa bagian lagi dan mempertontonkannya pada Ichigo.

"Sebelum aku bersikap kasar, maukah kau pergi dari sini? Kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari bukan?" Grimmjow tiba-tiba menghilang lalu muncul di hadapan Ichigo begitu saja. Ichigo kaget bukan main, ia terjatuh dan membiarkan pantatnya menambrak lantai.

Grimmjow menundukkan dirinya, hampir menindih bocah itu yang memandangnya nanar. Grimmjow mengendus aroma Ichigo. Musim semi dan kayu manis. Ia tidak pernah melupakan aroma paling memabukkan yang pernah ia cium dalam hidupnya "Sejujurnya, hari ini aku tidak sedang merasa haus." Bisiknya pelan.

Ia masih mengendus leher Ichigo, lalu tangannya menggenggam baju Ichigo dan menariknya. Ichigo bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas suara robekan baju tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Wajah Grimmjow masih berada di lehernya, nafasnya yang hangat menggelitik permukaan leher Ichigo. Bocah itu melenguh pelan saat Grimmjow menjilat lehernya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila karena membiarkanmu berada selama berhari-hari di samping kamarku, tak tersentuh." Grimmjow masih menjilati leher Ichigo, tangannya mencengkram bahu Ichigo dan ia mulai merasakan Ichigo meronta kesakitan.

Ichigo merasa tulang bahunya remuk, ia meringis dan meronta. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Grimmjow yang jauh lebih lebar dan tegap darinya, ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Grimmjow yang seperti menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

Grimmjow menengadah dan memandang Ichigo dengan mata azure nya yang tiba-tiba berubah merah. Ichigo terpaku, raut wajahnya hampir tak terselami "Kenapa kau mau tahu tentangku? Tentang vampir? Kau tak takut? Aku bisa saja membunuhmu di sini...saat ini juga." Ujar Grimmjow.

"...aku takut padamu, kau jahat dan menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak takut pada vampir..." suara Ichigo masih terdengar gemetar.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa wajahmu pucat saat tahu aku vampir?" tanya Grimmjow menantang.

"...itu sempurna, kau jahat, menyebalkan dan kau vampir." Ichigo memandang bola mata crimson itu dengan berani. Grimmjow terkesiap dengan tindakan Ichigo, bocah ini aneh menurutnya.

"Ya kau benar...seharusnya kau takut." Sedetik kemudian Grimmjow melahap bibir plum di depannya. Sudah lama Grimmjow merasa penasaran dengan rasanya.

Hampir seperti buah Kirsch , manis dan kenyal. Grimmjow melahapnya, semakin lama Grimmjow merasakan rasa manis dari bibir itu. Grimmjow terpaksa melepaskannya saat ia merasa Ichigo berhenti memberontak. Dan ia terkejut dengan wajah merah milik Ichigo yang memandangnya sendu. Nafas bocah itu terdengar payah dan saat ia melihat hasil perbuatannya, baru ia sadar dari mana rasa manis yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam ciumannya tadi. Darah. Bibir itu berdarah dan bengkak.

Grimmjow menunduk dan menjilat sisa darah di bibir Ichigo. Terkadang ia mengecupnya untuk mengusir rasa bersalah di dadanya. Grimmjow menjilat air mata Ichigo yang sempat keluar.

"Kau membuatku menangis." Ujar Ichigo pelan "Kau melukai bibirku dan membuat bahuku sakit." Tambahnya kemudian.

"Lalu apa yang kau minta dariku?" Ujar Grimmjow, suarannya hampir seperti desahan halus.

"...kau harus meminta maaf." Kata Ichigo polos.

"Tapi aku menolaknya, Ichi." Grimmjow kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Ichigo "Kupikir ini benar." Desahnya.

"...a-apa kau berniat membunuhku malam ini." Ujar Ichigo.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak." Jawaban Grimmjow seperti orang meracau "Tubuhmu kecil sekali...aku bisa dengan mudah mematahkan tulangmu." Ujar Grimmjow menakut-nakuti.

Tanpa sadar, Grimmjow mengangkat Ichigo dan memindahkannya ke ranjang. Masih dengan posisi yang sama. Kecepatan yang dimiliki Grimmjow amat tidak rasional, Ichigo melongo saat dirinya merasakan lantai marmer tiba-tiba menjadi empuk dan nyaman. Ia terkesiap mendapati mereka sudah berada di atas ranjang milik Grimmjow.

Grimmjow masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Ichigo dan menghirup aroma bocah itu dalam-dalam, sesekali ia akan menjilat leher dan tengkuk hingga telinga Ichigo. Sesekali juga ia akan menggigitinya.

Grimmjow mengangkat wajahnya dan ia memandangi wajah Ichigo yang memerah. Grimmjow menarik sudut bibirnya, ibu jarinya mengusap bibir plum milik Ichigo. Lalu jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ia masukkan dalam mulut Ichigo, membukanya sedikit dan secepat kilat Grimmjow memasukkan lidahnya. Menelusuri rongga mulut Ichigo dan mengobrak abrik isinya.

Ichigo mengerang dan kembali meronta karena gerakan tiba-tiba tersebut, tubuhnya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Grimmjow. Tapi mustahil. Kedua lengan Grimmjow memeluknya, Ichigo nyaris menduga jika tangan itu adalah sulur yang menjerat dan mengikatnya.

Saat Grimmjow merasa puas, ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan menarik lidahnya keluar. Saliva mengalir di sudut bibir Ichigo, lagi-lagi bocah itu bernafas dengan kepayahan. Ichigo terbatuk seperti perempuan tua. Sudut matanya mengeluarkan air mata dan Grimmjow menghapusnya pelan. Ia melihat keseluruhan wajah dan leher Ichigo lalu ia mengumpat. Bibir Ichigo yang bengkak dan terluka kini membiru, jejak lebam juga ada di leher Ichigo, bocah itu masih terbatuk dan memukul-mukul dadanya, air matanya masih keluar dan ia bernafas seperti orang sekarat.

"Ichigo." Bisiknya.

Ichigo masih terbatuk dan mengabaikan suaranya.

Grimmjow diam saja dan menunggu, wajahnya mengeras lalu ia mencengkram seprei kasurnya. Matanya masih nampak merah. Ichigo tak juga berhenti terbatuk jadi Grimmjow mendorong bahu Ichigo hingga bocah itu kembali berada di bawah tubuhnya dan memandangnya sayu. Grimmjow mencium pipi kiri Ichigo sedangkan tangan kanannya menutupi mata Ichigo. Ia membuat bocah itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Tidurlah, my berry." Bisiknya mengantarkan kegelapan pada pandangan Ichigo.

.

.

.

Scotlandia.

Seorang pria berambut hitam sebahu dan diikat setengah, kulitnya putih dan ditutupi sebuah mantel trench tipis, pria itu tinggi dan memiliki mata yang tajam berwarna _kirmizi red._ Sojiro Kusaka. Pria bertubuh jangkung itu memacu kudanya melewati padang rumput dari perbukitan Scotlandia yang hangat. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

Kuda hitam yang ditungganginya meringkik pelan saat memasuki gerbang desa St. Soul Society, orang-orang di sana menyingkir dari jalan utama dan membuat kudanya melaju kencang kembali. Mereka tahu benar siapa yang lewat.

Kusaka masih terus memacu kudanya mendaki jalan berkelok ke puncak bukit. Menuju sebuah bangunan yang terlihat terang di bawah sinar matahari musim semi. Hingga ia tiba di depan Manor dan melompat dari kudanya, wajahnya tak terdeskripsikan saat orang-orang melihatnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Sojiro Kusaka menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu coklat yang berdiri menjulang di depannya. Dua orang penjaga menatapnya dan terlihat menunggu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ketua Sefardim." Ujarnya pada dua penjaga bernama Shuhei dan Kira

"Masuklah." Ujar Kira.

Kusaka masuk dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, saat ia melihat orang yang dicarinya berdiri dekat jendela dan membelakanginya, ia tersenyum. Laki-laki di depannya berbalik dan menatapnya, lalu Kusaka membungkukkan tubuhnya menunjukkan penghormatan.

"_**Sir, I find him.**_" Ujar Kusaka.

.

.

.

.: tbc :.

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 7 yang melelahkan ini.

Hahaha, sekarang coba kalian tebak siapakah ketua Sefardim itu?

Ayo...ayo...ayo...tebak yang bener karena nie tokoh bakalan aku pasangin juga sama my lovely Ichi-uke wkwkwk.

Sejujurnya aku sedikit kewalahan membuat adegan GrimmIchi aku hampir tidak tahu batasan rate T thu sampai mana #gomen aku mantan author rate M di fandom sebelah.

Big Thanks for :

sherry dark jewel, tasya27, Lee Kibum, Leavian, CCloveRuki (nie daftar orang kece yang udah ngasih Maru review di chapter 6 kemarin^^...terima kasih atas kesetiaan kalian.)

Yang terakhir dan yang paling tidak bsa membuat Maru lupa adalah...

Minta reviewnya dong ^^


End file.
